Lady Dragons
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: A little girl sends her, her sister and best friend into the world of her favorite anime to live a better life. What the find is happieness, friends and....... love? v/? and p/? a/n this has cussing and sines of sex. *Complete* Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, but I would give anything to own it. I don't own any of the characters in dbz. But, ha there's a butt ha ........ oh yeah, I do own Trinity, Kay, and Lilly. You can use them just ask first. Ok? Ok. Oh yeah please don't sue me cuz I have no money. I'm poor.   
  
A/N: Things change as the story goes. People end up with different people and if u hate Vegeta with someone other than Bulma than turn back now. Oh and this :: :: mean what some one is thinking. Well on to the story.  
  
  
Lady Dragons  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
This was not supposed to happen. It was to be our new life. I life full of happiness, but I should have know, ever time something good happens something always takes it away. And now I'm sitting here, next to my best friend holding on to my little sister for dear life, in a police office with people who think we are crazy and want to take my little sister away from me. Lilly my little sister sat there playing with her short red hair looking around, just as curies as a kitten. Kay was tired. I could tell as she ran her had though her brown hair. She had a boyish hair cut. She always had it like that except for her long bangs, which were dived and fell down to frame her face and stopped right blow her chin. As for me I had long hair that went to my mid back, which I die light purple, I love to be different.   
  
"Ok miss... tell me what happened to you three girls. " One of the ladies that work there asked.  
  
" God damnit!!! I fucking told u a hundred times! What? Are u people deft or something! I know u don't believe us just let us be and leave us alone." I yelled sick and tired of them tormenting us.  
  
"Come down Trin. She just got here. I don't even think she knows what is going on. You can tell her what happened, maybe she will believe you." My little sister always had hope. Of course I admired that, she has gone though so much at just the age of 9 yet she always held hope. Hope I wish I had.  
  
"What is the different they don't believe us .... she won't believe us. I can't take this I'm going to go fucking nuts. Oh yeah. ...Wait im already nuts, now aint I?" I said very sarcastically. I hated when people called me crazy, I guess that's one of the reasons I'm a smart ass.   
  
" Just tell her Trin, I'm tired and I want to leave, the sooner you tell her the sooner we can leave this fucking hell whole ...... just one more time girl, then we can leave," Kay, my best friend said as she turned to the lady at the desk," right?"  
  
::Trin:: I repeated in my head. Trin short for Trinity. A nickname I came to like a lot.   
  
"Yes of course. I will even get u a room at a motel for you three to stay at for a while. Does that sound good to u three girls?" She asked hopeful that she might get the story that every one at the office was talking about. Of course that's what was driving us crazy.   
  
I looked into the eyes of my little sister. Lilly. She looked at me with that 'pleasssssssse' look. Oh goddess I hate that look.   
  
" Oh! All right! Goddess Lilly. Here Kay take her," I said putting Lilly in her laps, much to Lilly protest. " I need to stretch my legs."  
  
I got up and turned my back to every one, not caring if it were rood or not. I hated to tell the story...I hated to remember, remember something that I wanted more than anything, but Kay hated to tell it and have people stare at her like she was nuts, so I had to. As if I'm use to people staring at me.  
  
I smirked to myself, knowing the look that the lady will get when I tell her we lived in a cartoon for a while. " Well you really want to know huh. Fine. This is how is started."  
  
" God damnit Kay! I told u not to swipe that guy's wallet." I yelled to her while we ran throw an ally. " Oh fuck I think he called the police. Move your ass Kay we got company."   
  
" Oh great. I knew that guy knew when I took his wallet. I'm so out of practice."   
  
" Yeah well you wont remember how to if we get caught, cuz we will be in jail for a while."  
  
" Hehe yeah well we need the money. Oh man I think they are getting closer. So what do we do"?   
  
"What do u mean what do we do."  
  
"Well you're the one that gets us out of the mess, come on there getting closer."  
  
" I swear Kay one of these day I won't be there to bail u out of trouble."  
  
" Oh of course u will, because you love me. Hehehe."  
  
" Like hell I do hehehe." I said teasing.  
  
"hehehe"  
  
"In there. Though that door. I think we can jump to the other building form the roof."  
  
" You got it." She said as she kicked the door in with no effort. Kay and I are great fighters, which helped us out of one to many problems.   
  
As we ran up the stairs, Kay tripped and fell flat on her face. I ran passed her, grabbed her had and pulled her to her feet to run. Which didn't help cause whereever she looks she saw colors.  
  
" Your getting slow there. Aren't you." I said laughing at her.  
  
" Fuck u. I don't work out as much as you do bitch."  
  
" Bitch? Hehehee I knew u still loved me hehehe."  
  
We busted through the last door, and ran to the edge. Stopping from what we saw. The jump to the other side was much bigger than I expected it to be. You would have to be really athletic to jump this. Kay and I looked at each other and back at what we had to jump. I turned around to hear the copes were running up the stairs. We both looked at each other in agreement. We walked a few feet away and turned back around.  
  
" Hey Trin..........I love u. To hell and back right?"  
  
" To hell and back." I promised.  
  
The next thing I knew the cope ran thought the door just to see us running over to the edge, jumping and making it safely to the other side.   
  
We both stood up strait to see that we were both very much alive. We both looked at each other, the jump we just did and then the copes. We did all that we thought we could do. We ran, really fast.  
  
When we finally made it to ower apartment. We fell to the floor laughing tell we were holding our stomachs. When we finally got control I unlocked the door and walked in and fallowed my Kay. I locked the door behind us and when I turned I had an eight-year-old jump strait in to my arms knocking me down.   
  
"Hey Trin. Did u bring me back any thing huh?"  
  
"Hahaha. Hey they're Lilly. No I'm sorry I didn't get u any thing............ we got a little off track." I said looking at Kay. " I'm sorry."   
  
" Oh well that's ok. So what did you and Kay do?"   
  
" A. Well umm we went for a little run."   
  
" Kay stole something again huh? Hehehe "  
  
" Hey. We needed the money, the rent is due." Kay defended herself.   
  
" I guess Kay is right. We don't need to be out on the street."  
  
" We can live on the street. None of the gangs around here well mess with you. You're the head of the Lady Dragons."  
  
" You don't understand firefly."   
  
" What do u mean."   
  
" Lilly. What she is trying to say is that a lot of gangs out there don't like us, we can't watch you out there ever minuet. We got a lot of people who would not mined seeing us get the hell beat out of us. We may be the top Lady dragons but we can't get every one we know to watch our back when we are usually watching theirs. Do you understand?" Kay said trying to make her understand.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. I just... I just hate every thing around here. I hate being here. I wish u could do a spell to send us somewhere eels, somewhere where we can start over. I HATE IT HERE!!!!!!" she said has she started to cry.  
  
" I know firefly I hate it here to but I can't do a spell like that. We could never come back and a lot of things could go wrong. And I don't want to take the risk of loosing you or Kay. Do you understand firefly." I said holding her in my arms as she cried.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." ::sniff, sniff::  
  
"I think its time for bed."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Yeah I'm beat. Night guys." Kay said as she walked to her room.  
  
"Night." I said as she left and watched Lilly go to lay on the couch.   
  
"Hey Firefly, you can sleep in my room you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know, but I want to sleep here tonight. Is that ok?"  
  
"Of course its ok. Night Firefly."  
  
"Night Trin."  
  
Two hours latter ::  
  
Lilly quietly got off the couch and walked into Trin's bedroom, trying not to make a sound. As she interred the room, she walked around the bed and to the book shelve. She looked through the books very carefully until she found the one she wanted. She grabbed it from the book shelve and went to sit back on the couch. She opened the book and look through it very carefully not to overlook anything. Lilly didn't know what she was looking for, but when she found it she would know it. As she got to the mid section of the book she found a spell that would work for just about anything.  
  
"Yes I found it, and it looks easy to do, but when do I want it to work. Maybe I can get them to take me to the park tomorrow so when it happens no one will be around to see. Well I better get the stuff and do it before Trin wakes up. But where do I want us to go. I don't know a place where we can start over."  
  
She looked around the room hoping that something would give her any idea. As she scanned the room her eyes fell upon few anime movies. She looked them over until her eyes fell on one of the Dragon Ball Z movies. As she looked at it she smiled to her self. She always wanted to be in a cartoon, and now she had the chance. She was not about to pass it up.  
  
"That's it."  
  
Lilly performed the spell correctly and then went to sleep. She would have to figure out how to get them out of the house and take her to the park.   
  
Next morning::  
  
"Trinity! Wake up. Come on I want to go out. Pleassse." Lilly said as she jumped on Trin's stomach while she was sleeping.  
  
"Ahh! Lilly I told you not to jump on me when I'm sleeping."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I want to go to the park. Pleassssse Trinity? I haven't gone anywhere. Pleassse? See I'm dressed all pretty too. Lilly said as she gave her puppy dogface. She was dressed in her favorite yellow pants and a yellow shirt, with matching sandals.  
  
"Oh all right. Just get off me so I can get dressed."  
  
"All right!!" She said as she danced on the bed.  
  
"Go get Kay up, if I have to suffer so does she." I said as I pulled my red shorts on and a red tang top.   
  
"Ok."  
  
Lilly ran in to Kay's bedroom and went to her radio. She looked at Kay and then turned on the radio full blast. Which was bad cuss the radio was right near her ear.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kay latterly jumped out of the bed and fell on the floor.   
  
"hehehehehehehehe" Lilly was in a fit of giggles on the floor.  
  
From my bedroom::  
  
I shook my head, while I put my shoes on, know exactly what had happened." That girl. I swear. Kay must be pretty mad by now. Hahaha"  
  
Sounds from Kay's room::  
  
"Lilly I'm gunna kill you!!!!!!!"  
  
"You gotta catch me first hahaha"  
  
Latter that day in the park::  
  
:: I got to get them to hold hands, or we might get lost on the way over.:: Lilly thought to herself.   
:: I know::   
  
Lilly walked in between Kay and Trin and put each of her hands in one of theirs.   
  
"Aren't you a little to old to be holding hands their kid?" Kay said as she felt Lilly's hand in hers. Kay was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tucked in tang top.  
  
"Its not a big deal Kay let her have the child hood we never had." I said defending Lilly.  
  
" Yeah I guess. Hey why did you want to come the park any ways?"  
  
"I don't know. We just haven't done anything together for a while so I thought a nice walk through the park would be nice." Lilly said as she hoped the gateway would open soon, as planed.  
  
"Hmm. Why don't I believe you Lilly?"  
  
But before Lilly could answer a huge hole out of nowhere appeared underneath them, having them fall strait in.  
  
Dbz world::  
  
All I could think of was, where the hell is Lilly and Kay. That's when I heard Kay scream. I looked up and saw Kay falling just a few feet above where I was falling. I looked up a little high and saw Lilly.......... Laughing? What the hell was going on? All of a sudden I fell directly on my back, hard enough to bounce just a little. The bad thing was Kay fell directly on my stomach, having Lilly land on her back... still laughing.  
  
:: What the hell is going on:: I thought to myself. " Ooowwww get off me damnit." I said as I throw them off.  
  
"God damnit Trin that hurt." Kay complained.  
  
"Oh I'm so very sorry." I spat at her sarcastically.  
  
A few yards away stood the Z gang. All of them.  
  
(This takes place when they get sent from namik to earth. Things are a little different. Goku came back with them and knows that instant transmition. Oh and has turned super sayain. I had to change it to make it work sorry. Oh and Krillan and the others are still dead but don't worry they are going to wish them back k?)   
  
"What was that? It sounded like a crash or something." Bulma said a little scared.  
  
"I don't know but I think we should check it out." Goku said as he ran a few feet to the top of a hill.   
  
Every one fallowed soot to the hill and saw three girls. Two who looked very pissed, and one that looked like she was having the time of her life.  
  
Gohan look up at his father. " Who are they dad?"  
  
" I don't know son, but I hope they're on our side."  
  
Back to the three girls::  
  
"Holy fuck! Trin we're in a cartoon." Kay yelled, not believing what was happening.  
  
"No shit." I said. I'm a real bitch when I'm mad, or if I want to be.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
I looked over at Lilly who was still laughing. :: She thinks this is funny, I have no clue where the hell we are and she is laughing. I can't believe it.:: "Grrrrrrr..... Huh." That's when I knowdest that we looked anime. Lilly looked like an anime character. I turned too look at Kay and she look anime too. I took a piece of my hair and examined it. It looks anime too, but it looked like my real hair not die. Then I noticed that I could not feel my blue contacts that I wear. If I guessed right my eyes were probably really blue now.  
  
"hehehe"   
  
"Lilly, stop laughing damnit." Kay yelled.  
  
At that Lilly stopped laughing knowing when they found out that it was her she was going to be in big trouble.  
  
"Thank you. Damnit look at me I look anime. All though I like the way my ass looks."  
  
"You would say something like that." I said a bit irritated.  
  
All of a sudden the Z gang along with the namiks landed in front of them. Looking them over to see if there was any sing of danger.  
  
"Holy shit. ........ Do u guys know that you're green?" Kay asked a bit confused.  
  
"There namiks." Lilly whispered from behind.  
  
"What's a namik?"  
  
"That's a namik."   
  
"Ohhhh.... Kayyy. Whatever you say."  
  
"Hi. We mean no harm if u mean no harm." Goku said alert.  
  
I looked at him quite confused. Why would he say that? :: We mean no harm?:: All though we did fall from the sky so I guess I cant blame him for asking. " We mean no harm." I said.  
  
"Oh good. So who are you? I mean u just fell out of the sky."  
  
"I'm Kay," Kay said before I could answer," the short one here is Lilly, and that is Trinity, but every one calls her Trin."   
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of them staring at me. He had black hair that went strait up like a flame. But I paid him no attention.  
  
"Oh, hey I'm..." Goku said until Lilly cut him off.  
  
"I know who all of you are!" she said excited. "You're Goku, and that's you're son Gohan, and that's Piccolo, and that's Bulma, and Dendie ( don't know how to spell his name sorry.), and Guru , and Vegeta, and.... And I don't know the other green people's names cuss they didn't say. Oh, but Goku is a super sayain and Gohan is a sayain and Vegeta is the prince of sayains. And, and um ........ WHY ARE U LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!!!"  
  
"How... how did u know our names?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Cuz in our demintion, you all are cartoons."   
  
"Oh.... Um ok." Bulma said a little confused.  
  
"That doesn't explain why they are here." Vegeta spat out.  
  
"Hey yeah I want to know how the hell we got here damnit." Kay stared to get angry.   
  
"You mean you don't know how you got here?" Piccolo asked.  
  
" No not a clue, we just kinda fell here." Kay said plainly.  
  
"Wait...... do you fell that."   
  
"No.... hey you don't have a kie I mean its like you should be dead." Goku said confused.  
  
"Um... maybe it's the dimition thing." Kay said.  
  
"No not us. That energy. It's left over energy from a spell." I said annoyed.   
  
"A spell?" Gohan said scratching his head.  
  
"Oh did I mention that Trin is a witch and she is teaching me to be one to?" Kay said innocently.  
  
Gohan blinked. "A..... no I think u forgot to mention that.  
  
"Kay did you do a spell?" I said still trying to figure out were it was coming from.  
  
"No. I didn't do one."   
  
I realized that the energy was coming from behind her. I looked passed her and saw Lilly. ::Lilly..... oh my goddess she did it.:: "Lilly you did a spell didn't you?" I stated more than asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I just wanted every one to be happy. Please don't be mad."  
  
" Lilly you did this. How? When? I...oh forget it we are stuck here and that's that." Kay said not wanting to believe this happened to her.  
  
"Calm down Kay." I said rolling my eyes." It's not the end of the world. Firefly, you do understand that we can't go back now don't you? I can't believe you did a spell with out my permition. That was very dangerous you could have been kill using that much energy." I practically yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't yell. I just though we could start over here. I didn't mean to disobey you. I just wanted to help." She said holding back her tiers.  
  
"Well I got to say .... For your first spell you did a great job." I said as I smirked.  
  
"You mean you're not mad?"  
  
"No I'm not mad. Just tell me next time you decide to have us jump dimintions. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well now that that's over. Where are we going to stay?" Kay said.  
  
"Yeah Trin...... where are we going to stay."  
  
"Well u can stay with me if you guys want." Bulma offered. "All the namiks are staying with me so three more girls wont be bad. Besides, I would love to have some girls to talk to."  
  
"Oh well thanks." I said as I noticed that Kay was staring at Piccolo. Now that's strange. But then again that guy has not stopped staring at me, which was freaking me out.  
  
Vegeta :: She is so beautiful. Huh wait what am I saying. Hehe but she is.::  
  
  
A/n: sorry if I have bad spell if I spelled names wrong please tell me. Please Review. And I would love to hear any ideas you might have for the story. And please don't flame my story this is my first one. Sorry if the characters seem a little ooc. I'm trying to keep them in their characters state. Ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz all though I would love to. I don't own any of the dbz characters, but I do own Trinity, Kay, and Lilly. Don't use them with out asking me first, knowing me I'll say its ok. Umm oh yeah please don't sew me cuz I have no money, I'm poor damnit don't you guys understand that!  
  
A/n sorry if the characters are ooc. Please review and give me some ideas for the next chapters or ideas for a new story.  
  
  
Lady Dragons  
Chapter 2 ::  
  
I watched as a huge flying ship landed in front of me. :: I'm guessing that this is what we are going in, to Bulma's place. Humph.::  
  
As the door to the ship opened out ran a woman screaming for..... her baby? When she saw Gohan she immediately ran to him putting him in a huge hug, which to me looked like a death grip.  
  
"Oh Gohan, my baby, are you ok? I'm never letting you out of my site again, and your father, where is he."  
  
"Um ....... Mom...... I .... can't... breath."  
  
"Here I am Chi Chi." Goku said from behind her.  
  
"Oh Goku don't you every leave me like that again." She said jumping in to his arms. "Oh my goodness are you ok? Look at your clothes, their rewind." She said pulling away from him.  
  
"I'm fine Chi Chi." Goku said trying to comfort his wife. " Come on lets go home hun." (Yeah I know way out of character, but I love goku and chi chi so sorry.) He said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
I watched them, wishing I had some one that would comfort me, when I was worried or scared, but that was but a dream. I had to be strong from my sister and Kay. I did not have time for stupid dreams, lest of all, my little problems. I watched as Goku took his wife and kid home, of course after he talked Vegeta into coming around every once in a while to train with him. Which Vegeta accepted, just to get Goku away from him.  
  
"Well come on every one let's go. I can's wait to get home so I can take a nice long bath, look at me I'm filthy!" Bulma said as she got every one on the ship or whatever that thing was supposed to be.   
  
:: Goddess, every thing looks so high tec. I knew I should have watched at less one of these cartoons with Lilly when she asked. Damnit:: I said cursing my self, feeling so out of place.  
  
At Capsule Corp. ::  
  
"Man this place is much bigger than on the show!" Lilly seemed very excited. As she ran off to explore.   
  
"Lilly wait come back." I said afraid for her.  
  
"Chill out Trin, she'll be ok. We don't have any one here that wants to hurt us, remember?" Kay said calming me down.  
  
I looked down at the ground, "Yeah I guess your right."  
  
"I know I'm right."  
  
Bulma was telling all the namiks where they could sleep and to make themselves at home. As I watched Lilly run around playing with Dendie and the other namik kids, Bulma came up from behind me.  
  
"So how do you like it here?" she said cheerful.  
  
"It's a nice place. The air seems so much more fresher."  
  
"Thanks. The three of you and Vegeta will be staying in my house on my floor. Is that ok?"  
  
"Wherever will be just fine, we do not want to be a bother to you or your family."  
  
"Oh it's no bother."  
  
I smiled at her as we followed her in to her house. Well more like Kay followed and I pulled Lilly.  
  
"Hey Vegeta come on so I can tell you where to sleep." Bulma yelled.  
  
"Don't speak to me that way woman, I am the prince of all sayains. Treat me with respect.   
  
"My name is Bulma, and I'll treat you with respect as soon as you treat me with respect, you jerk."  
  
They argued for a few minuets until Vegeta decided to just follower her.  
  
"I knew you would see it my way." Bulma said loving the victory.  
  
"Yeah! You tell him Bulma." Lilly said from beside her.  
  
As Vegeta heard this he gave a glare at Lilly, who thought it was best to hide behind Bulma.  
  
"Brat." He spat out.  
  
"Yeah some times." Lilly said trying to be a smart ass.  
  
"Heyy good one Lilly." Kay said cheering her on.  
  
We follow Bulma up to the floor where she sleeps and went to the room right across from hers.  
  
"So who wants to sleep here?" Bulma asked looking at us.  
  
"I will, is looks like a nice room." Kay said just wanting to get a room to go to sleep.  
  
"Ok its yours." She said as Kay walked in and fell on the bed, going into a deep sleep.  
  
"She must be pretty tied." Bulma said as she closed her door.  
  
We went down a few rooms and stopped at one a little smaller than Kay's.  
  
"This room will be yours Lilly. Is that ok?"   
  
" Yeah Bulma, but can you put Trin near my room. ......Please?"   
"Of course I can. She'll be in the room right down the hall on your side ok, it's the next room over. Is that's ok?" Bulma said trying to please the girl.  
  
"Thanks Bulma. Trin, I'm going to take a nap ok?"  
  
"Ok Firefly." I said as I closed the door to give her privacy.  
  
"She's a cute kid." Bulma said.  
  
"She's a brat that's what she is." Vegeta corrected her.  
  
"No she's not Vegeta."   
  
"Um.... Bulma she can be a brat some times. She loves to make trouble. I should know." I said trying to brake up the soon to be fight.  
  
"Oh.... Umm well I guess you should know she's your kid."   
  
"WHAT!!!" Vegeta and I said in union.  
  
"You mean she is not your kid? She kinda looks like you."  
  
"hahaha. No she is not my kid. She is my little sister. A real pain in the ass some times, but still."   
  
"Oh um sorry hehehe. Um here is your room." She said as she walked down the hall to the next room. " And that is yours Vegeta." She said pointing to the room right across.   
  
"Great. Now that I know where my room is, you think I could get some thing to eat." I said, I was pretty hungry.  
  
"Yeah sure. Come on I'll show you where the kitchen is. Your probably hungry to huh Vegeta?"  
  
"No, I live off water like that stupid namik does." He said sarcastically.  
  
Bulma showed us around and tried to cook us food. (The key word tried). Until she finally let me cook for her and Vegeta. Vegeta went to talk to Bulma's father for something to train in and Bulma showed me around Capsule Corp.  
  
A few weeks latter::  
  
It's been a couple of weeks and things have been going ok. Goku and his family come bye every once in a while. Goku will come bye to train, Gohan will play with Dendie and Lilly, and   
Chi Chi, Bulma, and I will talk. Kay has been spending a lot of time talking to Piccolo, but we still hang out just as much. I have a feeling Kay and Piccolo like each other but wont say anything because they are totally a different race, which I think is stupid.  
  
Today Goku has brought his family over and as Chi Chi, Bulma, Kay and I made lunch for the guys, who were sitting at the table, Gohan, Dendie, and Lilly came in from playing.  
  
"Hey Kay is lunch ready yet?" Lilly asked.  
  
"No its not, go sit down."   
  
"Fine. Man what is your problem?"   
  
"I'm sorry Lilly I didn't get a good sleep last night ok."  
"Oh. Ok. Hey guess what Trin?"  
  
"I don't know. What?" I said turning to her.  
  
"I have a boy friend." She said proudly.  
  
"HUH!!!" Every on said in union.  
  
"Um Lilly who is your boy friend?" I asked.  
  
"Gohan."   
  
"Huh. I am?" He asked confused.  
  
Lilly stomped on his foot hard.  
  
"Owww!!! Ok, ok. I'm your boy friend."  
  
Lilly smiled proudly.  
  
"awww isn't that so cute?" Chi Chi said as she started to cook again.  
  
"Looks like you got a girl friend now Gohan." Goku said patting him on the back give that Goku smile of his.  
  
"Dad." Gohan said wining.   
  
"Your just like your father brat, let a girl take over your life. How pathetic." Vegeta said. Who only got a glare form Gohan.  
  
"Well at lest I got a girl friend Vegeta." Gohan spat out.  
  
"Hey. I just realized that I'm the only one that has had a boy friend out of Kay and Trin." Lilly said laughing.   
  
"Hey!! I've had boy friends. I just broke up with them. Trin is the one that has not had boy friends." Kay yelled at Lilly.  
  
"Trin you never had a boy friend?" Bulma and Chi Chi asked in union.  
  
I turned around to see every one staring at me. "What?!? I don't have time for a boy friend."  
  
"Oh, come on Trin." Chi Chi said.   
  
"Yeah Trin, every one has time for a boy friend." Bulma said stared at me.  
  
"Yeah well not me. I got more important things to think about... ok so I don't have more important things to think about, I'm just not into the romance thing. This is me and this is what they get. No one wants to go out with me." I said as I went back to cooking.  
  
"Oh come on Trin, you're a beautiful young lady, I'm sure a lot of guys would want to date you. Remember you not in your old world." Chi Chi debated with me. "I know, Bulma and I know a lot of nice young men that will love to go out with you. It will be like a bline date."   
  
Vegeta :: no she can't out with any one she's mine damnit.... Well she will be mine.::   
  
"Umm I don't know."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it, we will plain every thing ok." Bulma said before I could say another word.  
  
" I don't see why you just don't let her be. She can find some one on her own you know." Vegeta said looking at me.   
  
:: wow did Vegeta just defend me. What's going on?:: I thought as I looked at him.  
  
"Oh shut up Vegeta." Bulma spat out.  
  
"Um.. I don't know. I'm not into the blind-date thing."  
  
"Hey, I got a great idea. How about we go to the mall and check out the guys." Kay said excitedly. "Oh better yet a girls night out!"  
  
At this said, Piccolo stared at Kay afraid she might find a guy.   
  
"That's a great idea Kay, a girls night out. I can't wait." Bulma said, as she started to cook again.  
  
"What about the guys?" Chi Chi said as she stopped cooking. "Where will they stay?"  
  
"They can stay here," Bulma answered her, "we will just lock our selves in one of the rooms."  
  
Lilly came up by Chi Chi, a little sad. "Do I get to be with you guys? I mean I am a girl and I'm eight. I'm old enough, right?"  
  
"Of course sweaty." Chi Chi said, cheering up the little girl.   
  
"All Right! Then I vote to lock ourselves in Trin's room."  
  
"Ok. Trin's room it is." Bulma stated.  
  
"Hey why my room?"   
  
"Because, your room has all the cool stuff." Kay a shored.  
  
"Yeah right. You guys just don't want to clean up after tonight." I said under my breath, as I sat the food in front of the guys to eat.  
  
After every one ate, the girls went to the mall and the guys went to the living room to watch T.V.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what is a girls night out?" Dendie asked, sitting on the floor next to Gohan.  
  
"Ummm......well .... It's.. umm.. Dad?"  
  
"Well its when all the girls hang out with out the guys and talk about.... well us."  
  
"What! You mean while we are down here, they will be up there talking about us?" Vegeta practically yelled.  
  
"Well... yeah basically. You know when Chi Chi and Bulma did something like this, Yamcha, Krillen, and I would spy on them, to see what we could fined out about them."  
  
"That's a great idea. Kakkarot, maybe you're not such an idiot after all."  
  
"I don't think its such a good idea. We have no right to know what they talk about." Piccolo said, joining in on the conversation.  
  
"What's wrong green man? Afraid of what Kay might thing of you. "Vegeta said taunting him. "Afraid she my despise you. We all know you like her, you stare at her every time you see her. Your stare at her any longer she'll fall down dead."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta, you stare at Trin the same why." Piccolo spat out.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta you like Trin?" Goku asked shocked.   
  
"Grrrrr.... Shut up Kakkarot!"  
  
"All right, all right. So are we spying on the girls tonight? I mean, we could fined out what the girls think about you two."  
  
"Well I'm going to go, latters Gohan." Dendie said as he left.  
  
"Latters."  
  
"So are we?" Goku asked again.  
  
Vegeta looked at Piccolo, who nodded. "Hell yeah we're going to. We'll use the room next to Trin's, with our good hearing we'll be able to hear thought the wall."  
  
"So what are you guys talking about?" Bulma said as she interred the room, her hands full of bags, fallowed by me, Kay, Chi Chi, and Lilly. Our hands full of bags as well, and Lilly holding five pizzas.   
  
"Oh nothing." Goku said as he looked and Vegeta and Piccolo before getting up to give his wife a kiss. "Hey are the pizzas for us?"  
  
"Well we had a blast at the mall, and no the pizzas or for us." Kay said, she seemed to have a lot of energy.  
  
"Yeah we had a blast, the only problem was that Trin ignored every guy that hit on her." Lilly said from beside Chi Chi.  
  
"Yeah every guy that came up to her she just paid them no attention." Bulma said thinking about the cute guys.  
  
"Well I don't want to be with a guy that picks up a girl with the line, do you like it with the lights on or off." I said the last part in a deep voice.  
  
"I agree with Trin." Chi Chi said backing me up laughing.  
  
"Well we're off to Trin's room, so don't bother us. Got it?" Bulma said as we left the room.  
  
"Ready?" Goku asked.  
  
"Dad do we have to do this?" Gohan wined.  
  
"Yes we have to do this brat. Now move it." Vegeta said as the guys fallowed him out of the room to the room next to Trin's.  
  
a/n: Please review and give me some ideas for this story and ideas for a new one. Thank. :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of the characters. I do own Trin, Kay and Lilly. I my poor, don't sew me, blah, blah, blah... review...blah, blah, blah... ideas.... And enjoy the story.  
  
A/n: Lot of cussing and talk about sex..... well what do you think girls talk about? Oh um on to the story. :)  
  
Lady Dragons  
Chapter 3:  
  
As the guys walked in the room next to Trin's the girls were already in the room talking on the bed in their night cloths. (Which would be: Bluma in gray short shorts in a long matching shirt and her hair in a ponytail, Chi Chi in purple silk tiets and a long silk night shirt with her hair down, Trin in blue short shorts and a matching tang top with her hair down, Kay in white short shorts and a tub top, and Lilly in a long green night shirt that went down to right above her feet that said "Brat" written across the front. Of course every one of the girls were bare foot.)  
  
The guys walked over to the wall and leaned against it to see what they could hear.  
  
"Do you hear any thing?" Goku asked Piccolo.  
  
"No just a bunch of laughing."  
  
(This next part whatever the girls say the guys will hear.)  
  
" I thought that one guy was cute. He had a nice ass." Bulma said laugh.   
  
"Hey I thought you and Yamcha were going out?" Kay said as she ate another slice of pizza.  
  
"Yeah, but I can still look, until he gets back. Hehehe"  
  
"Hey maybe we should not talk like this with Lilly here." Chi Chi said worried they might say something wrong.  
  
"Oh she's fine don't worry, where we come from every one learns this stuff way to soon." Kay said grabbing the chips out of one of the bags.  
  
Lilly didn't say any thing, she just sat there eating and laughing at what every they said. Just being happy that she was there with them.  
  
"So Chi Chi how are you and Goku?" Kay asked eating the chips she got.  
  
"Well we're fine."  
  
"That's not what I meant. You know how are things in the bed department. Is he as sweat there as he is here?"  
  
"Well he is not as innocent as he seems Kay." Chi Chi said getting a slice of cheese pizza.  
  
"Really? Wow."  
  
"Well Kay what kind of guy are you into?"  
"Hey yeah Kay what do you look for in a guy?" Bulma asked going though the stuff they bought at the store.  
  
"Well he as to be tall, and strong, and I want a guy who will protect me when needed, but will respect my independences. You know some one like that"  
  
"You mean some one like Piccolo." I said teasing her.  
  
"What... what are you talking about?" Kay said a bit nerves.  
  
"Oh please Kay every one knows how you feel about him. You stare at him all the time, just wondering how big his" Bulma was cut off by Kay jumping on her, sending them both to the floor.  
  
"Shhhhhh."  
  
"What, it's only us." Bulma said from under her.  
  
"I know but still. I don't feel comfortable saying that."  
  
"So you do wander." Chi Chi said with a big smile on her face. While I was laughing my ass off.  
  
"Looks like you got caught Kay." I said still laughing.  
  
"Oh god. Let me die now." Kay said, her face redder than an apple.   
  
"Oh come one Kay. What's the problem." I said, taking a big bite out of my pizza.  
  
"Well for starters. He is a namik."  
  
"So?" All of us said in union.  
  
"What do you mean so, he is not from this planet." Kay practically yelled.  
  
"So what. Goku is not from this planet." Chi Chi said as she laid her self on the bed near me.  
  
"Yeah, but"   
  
"No buts Kay." I said cutting her off. "So what if your different races. You like him right, and I'm pretty sure he likes you, cuz he stares at you al lot to. So screw it, if people don't like it that's their problem. It evolves around you and him, not you, him and every one eals."   
  
"I agree with Trin. You two like each other face it. You can't help who you fall in love with." Bulma said as she sat her self back on the bed near Lilly.   
  
"Yeah me two, I think you and Piccolo are cute together." Lilly said joining in on the conversation.   
  
"Well. I don't know." Kay said un-shore.  
  
"Oh, get over it Kay, you know you want to fuck him." As I said that every one laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up, you stupid bitch." Kay said, pulling a char near the bed to sit Indian still on.   
  
"Oh I didn't know you cared. Hehehe."  
  
"Yeah well now that we are done talking about me why don't we talk about you, miss smart ass." Saying this, as she grabbed a slice a pizza and shoving it into her mouth.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Well Vegeta seems to be quite interested in you." Chi Chi from beside me.  
  
"Huh!" I said looking at her confused.  
  
"Hey yeah maybe he likes you" Bulma said before Chi Chi could answer.  
  
"Oh please you guys."  
  
"Hey no, really Trin, I think Chi Chi and Bulma have a point. I see him staring at you when he thinks no one is looking." Kay stated. "Think about it Trin."  
  
"Well.... I do see him staring sometimes, I thought that was because I did some thing stupid."  
  
"Oh come on he looks at you most of the time when you're a smart ass. I think he likes that. Some one who can be a real bitch when she wants to." Bulma said thinking about it.  
  
"I don't know. I mean come on you guys this is all 'I think' stuff. I don't think you guys should be jumping to conclusions." I said as I ate some chips.  
  
Chi Chi then smiled at me, a smile I didn't like one bit. "Well then we wont. Do you like him?"  
  
"Huh? Your joking right."  
  
"No. Do you like him? It's a simple question."  
  
"Well....umm.....a... so Lilly, you having fun."   
  
"Don't change the subject Trin." Bulma said before I could say another word.  
  
"Ok guys this is to hard of a question for her. Here is one. Trin would you go out with him if he like you, I mean liked you a lot?" Kay said putting her serious face on.  
  
"Well. I guess I don't know, maybe. Yeah I guess I would." I said afraid what to say. " He is cute and really strong, one thing I like a lot." I said smiling at the last part.  
  
"Oh I know it. You think he's cute. So you going to tell him?" Kay said excited that I actually admitted that I like someone.   
  
"Gezz Kay I don't think he heard you from down stairs!"  
  
"hahah sorry."   
  
"Well are you?" Bulma asked as she got out some nail polish and started to paint my nails and toes nails silver.  
  
"I don't even know if he likes me Bulma. Besides I always let the guy tell me first. It shows me if he gots the guts to tell me himself." I said look at her as she painted my nails.  
  
"Yeah I do that to." Kay said as she took the purple nail polish to paint Chi Chi's   
  
"Well I hope they fined the guts soon cuz you guys would make cute couples." Chi Chi said as she ate some chips.   
  
"Well I think Vegeta does have a nice ass." Bulma said before putting her feet in front of me so I could paint her toenails.  
  
"Hey did you guys notice that Goku has a nice ass too?" Kay said Blowing on Chi Chi's toes.  
  
At that said Chi Chi laughed.   
  
"I bet all sayains have nice assess." Chi Chi said looking at her toes.   
  
"Ohhhhhh yeah." We say in a union, laughing.  
  
"Well all of our nails or done. What do we do now." Lilly asked looking at her toes she wanted to paint herself.  
  
"I got any idea. How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Kay's favorite game.  
  
"Ok, but nothing gross and just truth or dare." I said, knowing how Kay thinks.  
  
"Ok, ok, nothing gross and just truth or dare."   
  
We all sat in a circle, which was: Bulma, Kay, Lilly, Chi Chi, and me.   
  
"Ok so, who goes first?" Chi Chi asked.   
  
"Oh, I will." Bulma said excitedly. "Let me see. Kay, truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm. Truth."  
  
"Ok. Is it true that you wear thongs?"  
  
"Yep." She said proudly.  
  
"Really? Are the comfortable?"  
  
"Yeah a lot more comfortable."  
  
"I don't think so." Lilly said with a wired face, making us laugh.   
  
"Ok it's my turn." Kay said picking out her victim. " I choice Trin. Turth or Dare?"  
  
"Oh damnit! I knew you would pick me. Umm I pick Dare."  
  
"Ohh kay. I dare you to go topless through the whole game."  
  
"Kay, nun of us are wearing a bra, most of all me."  
  
"So. You don't got nothing we don't."  
  
"Fine! There you happy!"  
  
"Very."  
  
"What was that, it sounded like some thing fell from the other room." Lilly said a little scared.  
  
In the other room:  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta loose you balance?" Piccolo said with a smirk on.   
  
"Shut up you ass hole. You nearly lost you balance when Kay said she wears thongs."  
  
"Guys quiet. They're going to hear us." Goku whispered.   
  
"Dad can we just leave." Gohan said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well you shut the hell up." Vegeta said getting mad.  
  
Back to the Trin's room:  
  
"It's probably you imagination. Now it's my turn. Ok I pick.....Chi Chi. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm, truth."  
  
"When is the last time you and Goku had hot, wild, uncontrollable sex?"  
  
"Oh well that's easy, last night."  
  
"Wow, go Chi Chi!" Kay yelled.  
  
In the other room:  
  
"What!!! Stop looking at me like that!!" Goku yelled to every one.  
  
"Oh that is some thing I didn't want to hear." Gohan said trying to get the mental pic. out of his head, as Piccolo gabbed at Goku, and Vegeta smirked.  
  
Back in Trin's room:  
  
"Okay, my turn." Chi Chi said. " Lilly, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok, what do you think about my son?"  
  
"I thing he is the cutest, nicest boy in the whole world." She said, which made every one laugh.  
  
In the other room:   
  
"She thinks I'm cute?"  
  
Trin's room:  
  
"Ok, ok my turn!" Lilly said smiling at Kay. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare." She said not noticing the smile.  
  
"I dare you to go the whole game with out your shorts." Lilly said laughing.  
  
"What!!"  
  
"Just think of it as payback."  
  
"All right Lilly!!!" I said laughing at Kay.  
  
"Fine. There, no shorts."  
  
"Hey there is the sound again... from the other room." Lilly said looking at the wall.  
  
In the other room:   
  
"hahaha Look who's on the floor now." Vegeta said laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Trin's room:  
  
"It's my turn." Kay said pretty mad. "Bulma, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
" I dare you to let Trin give you a tattoo."  
  
"You can give tattoos?"  
  
"Yeah, with majick, so it wont hurt."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Where do you want it."  
  
"On my ankle, I want it to say 'Foxxy'."  
  
"Ok you got it."  
  
I did the tattoo, and let Bulma look at it. "Wow, that looks good"   
  
In the other room:   
  
"Ok its getting boring. I'm leaving." Vegeta said walking out of the room.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is, besides I'm hungery." Goku said rubbing his stomach, and walked out of the room with the others to fallow Vegeta.  
  
They made in passed Trin's room when they heard a scream, that sounded like one of the girls. Once they heard this they ran back braking down the door to Trin's room.  
  
In Trin's room before Goku brook the door down:  
  
As we looked though the clothes that I bought, I got Chi Chi try on a tub top. As she was taking off her shirt, Bulma found a lovely dress I bought and screamed cuz she loved it. Once Bulma scream Goku kicked in the door, fallowed by Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan, who froze seeing us. Chi Chi, who had not but on the tub top yet grabbed her shirt and ran to my bathroom. Kay grabbed her shorts in ran to the closet. ( The closet is one of those big ones ok.) Me having no shirt on grabbed it and fallowed Chi Chi to my bathroom, while Lilly and Bulma staid on the bed laughing.  
  
The guys decided the best thing to do was get out of the room before Kay, Chi Chi, and I got our clothes on and beat the hell out of them. So they left, for the Kitchen. Leaving Lilly and Bulma laughing to death from what happened.   
  
A/n: That's the end of this chapter. See if Trin, Kay and Chi Chi do beat the hell out of the guys, and if Piccolo and Vegeta get the guts to tell the girls they like them. Please review and email me with some ideas for a new story. Thanks. :)  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3? opps lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or any of the characters. I do own Trin, Kay and Lilly. I my poor, don't sew me, blah, blah, blah... review...blah, blah, blah... ideas.... And enjoy the story.  
  
A/n: Lot of cussing and talk about sex..... well what do you think girls talk about? Oh um on to the story. :)  
  
Lady Dragons  
Chapter 3:  
  
As the guys walked in the room next to Trin's the girls were already in the room talking on the bed in their night cloths. (Which would be: Bluma in gray short shorts in a long matching shirt and her hair in a ponytail, Chi Chi in purple silk tiets and a long silk night shirt with her hair down, Trin in blue short shorts and a matching tang top with her hair down, Kay in white short shorts and a tub top, and Lilly in a long green night shirt that went down to right above her feet that said "Brat" written across the front. Of course every one of the girls were bare foot.)  
  
The guys walked over to the wall and leaned against it to see what they could hear.  
  
"Do you hear any thing?" Goku asked Piccolo.  
  
"No just a bunch of laughing."  
  
(This next part whatever the girls say the guys will hear.)  
  
" I thought that one guy was cute. He had a nice ass." Bulma said laugh.   
  
"Hey I thought you and Yamcha were going out?" Kay said as she ate another slice of pizza.  
  
"Yeah, but I can still look, until he gets back. Hehehe"  
  
"Hey maybe we should not talk like this with Lilly here." Chi Chi said worried they might say something wrong.  
  
"Oh she's fine don't worry, where we come from every one learns this stuff way to soon." Kay said grabbing the chips out of one of the bags.  
  
Lilly didn't say any thing, she just sat there eating and laughing at what every they said. Just being happy that she was there with them.  
  
"So Chi Chi how are you and Goku?" Kay asked eating the chips she got.  
  
"Well we're fine."  
  
"That's not what I meant. You know how are things in the bed department. Is he as sweat there as he is here?"  
  
"Well he is not as innocent as he seems Kay." Chi Chi said getting a slice of cheese pizza.  
  
"Really? Wow."  
  
"Well Kay what kind of guy are you into?"  
"Hey yeah Kay what do you look for in a guy?" Bulma asked going though the stuff they bought at the store.  
  
"Well he as to be tall, and strong, and I want a guy who will protect me when needed, but will respect my independences. You know some one like that"  
  
"You mean some one like Piccolo." I said teasing her.  
  
"What... what are you talking about?" Kay said a bit nerves.  
  
"Oh please Kay every one knows how you feel about him. You stare at him all the time, just wondering how big his" Bulma was cut off by Kay jumping on her, sending them both to the floor.  
  
"Shhhhhh."  
  
"What, it's only us." Bulma said from under her.  
  
"I know but still. I don't feel comfortable saying that."  
  
"So you do wander." Chi Chi said with a big smile on her face. While I was laughing my ass off.  
  
"Looks like you got caught Kay." I said still laughing.  
  
"Oh god. Let me die now." Kay said, her face redder than an apple.   
  
"Oh come one Kay. What's the problem." I said, taking a big bite out of my pizza.  
  
"Well for starters. He is a namik."  
  
"So?" All of us said in union.  
  
"What do you mean so, he is not from this planet." Kay practically yelled.  
  
"So what. Goku is not from this planet." Chi Chi said as she laid her self on the bed near me.  
  
"Yeah, but"   
  
"No buts Kay." I said cutting her off. "So what if your different races. You like him right, and I'm pretty sure he likes you, cuz he stares at you al lot to. So screw it, if people don't like it that's their problem. It evolves around you and him, not you, him and every one eals."   
  
"I agree with Trin. You two like each other face it. You can't help who you fall in love with." Bulma said as she sat her self back on the bed near Lilly.   
  
"Yeah me two, I think you and Piccolo are cute together." Lilly said joining in on the conversation.   
  
"Well. I don't know." Kay said un-shore.  
  
"Oh, get over it Kay, you know you want to fuck him." As I said that every one laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up, you stupid bitch." Kay said, pulling a char near the bed to sit Indian still on.   
  
"Oh I didn't know you cared. Hehehe."  
  
"Yeah well now that we are done talking about me why don't we talk about you, miss smart ass." Saying this, as she grabbed a slice a pizza and shoving it into her mouth.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Well Vegeta seems to be quite interested in you." Chi Chi from beside me.  
  
"Huh!" I said looking at her confused.  
  
"Hey yeah maybe he likes you" Bulma said before Chi Chi could answer.  
  
"Oh please you guys."  
  
"Hey no, really Trin, I think Chi Chi and Bulma have a point. I see him staring at you when he thinks no one is looking." Kay stated. "Think about it Trin."  
  
"Well.... I do see him staring sometimes, I thought that was because I did some thing stupid."  
  
"Oh come on he looks at you most of the time when you're a smart ass. I think he likes that. Some one who can be a real bitch when she wants to." Bulma said thinking about it.  
  
"I don't know. I mean come on you guys this is all 'I think' stuff. I don't think you guys should be jumping to conclusions." I said as I ate some chips.  
  
Chi Chi then smiled at me, a smile I didn't like one bit. "Well then we wont. Do you like him?"  
  
"Huh? Your joking right."  
  
"No. Do you like him? It's a simple question."  
  
"Well....umm.....a... so Lilly, you having fun."   
  
"Don't change the subject Trin." Bulma said before I could say another word.  
  
"Ok guys this is to hard of a question for her. Here is one. Trin would you go out with him if he like you, I mean liked you a lot?" Kay said putting her serious face on.  
  
"Well. I guess I don't know, maybe. Yeah I guess I would." I said afraid what to say. " He is cute and really strong, one thing I like a lot." I said smiling at the last part.  
  
"Oh I know it. You think he's cute. So you going to tell him?" Kay said excited that I actually admitted that I like someone.   
  
"Gezz Kay I don't think he heard you from down stairs!"  
  
"hahah sorry."   
  
"Well are you?" Bulma asked as she got out some nail polish and started to paint my nails and toes nails silver.  
  
"I don't even know if he likes me Bulma. Besides I always let the guy tell me first. It shows me if he gots the guts to tell me himself." I said look at her as she painted my nails.  
  
"Yeah I do that to." Kay said as she took the purple nail polish to paint Chi Chi's   
  
"Well I hope they fined the guts soon cuz you guys would make cute couples." Chi Chi said as she ate some chips.   
  
"Well I think Vegeta does have a nice ass." Bulma said before putting her feet in front of me so I could paint her toenails.  
  
"Hey did you guys notice that Goku has a nice ass too?" Kay said Blowing on Chi Chi's toes.  
  
At that said Chi Chi laughed.   
  
"I bet all sayains have nice assess." Chi Chi said looking at her toes.   
  
"Ohhhhhh yeah." We say in a union, laughing.  
  
"Well all of our nails or done. What do we do now." Lilly asked looking at her toes she wanted to paint herself.  
  
"I got any idea. How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Kay's favorite game.  
  
"Ok, but nothing gross and just truth or dare." I said, knowing how Kay thinks.  
  
"Ok, ok, nothing gross and just truth or dare."   
  
We all sat in a circle, which was: Bulma, Kay, Lilly, Chi Chi, and me.   
  
"Ok so, who goes first?" Chi Chi asked.   
  
"Oh, I will." Bulma said excitedly. "Let me see. Kay, truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm. Truth."  
  
"Ok. Is it true that you wear thongs?"  
  
"Yep." She said proudly.  
  
"Really? Are the comfortable?"  
  
"Yeah a lot more comfortable."  
  
"I don't think so." Lilly said with a wired face, making us laugh.   
  
"Ok it's my turn." Kay said picking out her victim. " I choice Trin. Turth or Dare?"  
  
"Oh damnit! I knew you would pick me. Umm I pick Dare."  
  
"Ohh kay. I dare you to go topless through the whole game."  
  
"Kay, nun of us are wearing a bra, most of all me."  
  
"So. You don't got nothing we don't."  
  
"Fine! There you happy!"  
  
"Very."  
  
"What was that, it sounded like some thing fell from the other room." Lilly said a little scared.  
  
In the other room:  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta loose you balance?" Piccolo said with a smirk on.   
  
"Shut up you ass hole. You nearly lost you balance when Kay said she wears thongs."  
  
"Guys quiet. They're going to hear us." Goku whispered.   
  
"Dad can we just leave." Gohan said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well you shut the hell up." Vegeta said getting mad.  
  
Back to the Trin's room:  
  
"It's probably you imagination. Now it's my turn. Ok I pick.....Chi Chi. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm, truth."  
  
"When is the last time you and Goku had hot, wild, uncontrollable sex?"  
  
"Oh well that's easy, last night."  
  
"Wow, go Chi Chi!" Kay yelled.  
  
In the other room:  
  
"What!!! Stop looking at me like that!!" Goku yelled to every one.  
  
"Oh that is some thing I didn't want to hear." Gohan said trying to get the mental pic. out of his head, as Piccolo gabbed at Goku, and Vegeta smirked.  
  
Back in Trin's room:  
  
"Okay, my turn." Chi Chi said. " Lilly, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Ok, what do you think about my son?"  
  
"I thing he is the cutest, nicest boy in the whole world." She said, which made every one laugh.  
  
In the other room:   
  
"She thinks I'm cute?"  
  
Trin's room:  
  
"Ok, ok my turn!" Lilly said smiling at Kay. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare." She said not noticing the smile.  
  
"I dare you to go the whole game with out your shorts." Lilly said laughing.  
  
"What!!"  
  
"Just think of it as payback."  
  
"All right Lilly!!!" I said laughing at Kay.  
  
"Fine. There, no shorts."  
  
"Hey there is the sound again... from the other room." Lilly said looking at the wall.  
  
In the other room:   
  
"hahaha Look who's on the floor now." Vegeta said laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Trin's room:  
  
"It's my turn." Kay said pretty mad. "Bulma, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
" I dare you to let Trin give you a tattoo."  
  
"You can give tattoos?"  
  
"Yeah, with majick, so it wont hurt."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Where do you want it."  
  
"On my ankle, I want it to say 'Foxxy'."  
  
"Ok you got it."  
  
I did the tattoo, and let Bulma look at it. "Wow, that looks good"   
  
In the other room:   
  
"Ok its getting boring. I'm leaving." Vegeta said walking out of the room.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is, besides I'm hungery." Goku said rubbing his stomach, and walked out of the room with the others to fallow Vegeta.  
  
They made in passed Trin's room when they heard a scream, that sounded like one of the girls. Once they heard this they ran back braking down the door to Trin's room.  
  
In Trin's room before Goku brook the door down:  
  
As we looked though the clothes that I bought, I got Chi Chi try on a tub top. As she was taking off her shirt, Bulma found a lovely dress I bought and screamed cuz she loved it. Once Bulma scream Goku kicked in the door, fallowed by Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan, who froze seeing us. Chi Chi, who had not but on the tub top yet grabbed her shirt and ran to my bathroom. Kay grabbed her shorts in ran to the closet. ( The closet is one of those big ones ok.) Me having no shirt on grabbed it and fallowed Chi Chi to my bathroom, while Lilly and Bulma staid on the bed laughing.  
  
The guys decided the best thing to do was get out of the room before Kay, Chi Chi, and I got our clothes on and beat the hell out of them. So they left, for the Kitchen. Leaving Lilly and Bulma laughing to death from what happened.   
  
A/n: That's the end of this chapter. See if Trin, Kay and Chi Chi do beat the hell out of the guys, and if Piccolo and Vegeta get the guts to tell the girls they like them. Please review and email me with some ideas for a new story. Thanks. :)  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with dbz. I own Trinity, Kay, and Lilly. I have no money, so if you sew me you will get NOTHING. Now that that's over with, on with the story.  
  
Note: Ok people I'm am so sorry to take so long to write more chapters to this story, but I have some big time writers block. If you can please email me with ideas for this story, I would be very grateful. Thanks and please review........... No one is reviewing my stories. :( :: Starts to cry::   
  
Lady Dragons  
Chapter 4:  
  
That night, the guys stayed as far away from the girls, and the girls stayed as far away from the guys. Every time the girls wanted some thing from the kitchen, they sent Lilly to got get it, who would laugh every time she saw the guys sitting at the table eating or whatever they were doing at the time, knowing the every one what have to brake the silence in the morning.   
  
The next morning the girls got up and headed down stars to get breakfast. They mad breakfast for the guys and put it one the table.   
  
Every one sat there and ate in silence, not wanting to make the first move.   
  
I saw Lilly smirk, out of the corner of my eye and frowned. She was about to do something to embarrass us all; I could feel the fear flow through me.   
  
Lilly smiled, she knew that the guys were spying on them last night. She saw Trin frown, knowing that she knew what she was going to do, she cleared her throat loud, and looked at Gohan.   
  
"So, Gohan." She said waiting for his attention.   
  
Gohan looked over at her. "Yeah?"   
  
"You guys were spying on us last night, huh?" She said with a smile. "So did they learn any thing new about the girls?" She said looking at the Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo.   
  
"Spy?!" Chi Chi and Bulma said standing up.  
  
Goku looked at his wife in fear. "Now Chi, we just...."   
  
Chi Chi cut him off not wanting to here it. "Bulma and I should have guessed. You, Krillin and Yamcha would do it all the time. I cant' believe you."   
  
"Yeah." Bulma said cutting off Chi Chi. " We were talking about really privet stuff."   
  
I looked at them and turned to Kay. We both knew that the guys heard us talking about them. ::Oh goddess, Oh goddess. It's ok, just don't look at Vegeta, nop not going to look.:: Of course I looked up at him, which was bad cuz he was looking at me. I looked back at Kay, and gave her a look the said 'just let me die now'.   
  
Kay looked at me giving me the same look. She sighed, and spoke up. "I'm.... I'm....I'm going to go kill myself now." She said looking at every one and then looked at me. " You want to come Trin?"   
  
"Oohh yeah." I said getting up and fallowed her out side.   
  
Once we left Bulma turned back to the guys. "See what you did. I can't believe you guys."   
  
"Umm... you just said that."   
  
"Shut up Goku." Chi Chi said before Bulma could. "Gohan, Lilly, you two go play. Now."   
  
The two kids got up and ran up to Lilly's room.   
  
Chi Chi turned back to them and looked them over. Goku was terrified of curse. Vegeta just sat there like nothing was bothering him, and Piccolo looked like he wished he never got involved.   
  
"Ok." Chi Chi said taking a breath. "So you know how they feel. So what are you going to do?" She said gesturing to Vegeta and Piccolo.   
  
Piccolo looked up and frowned. "I don't know."   
  
"Why should we do anything?" Vegeta spat out.   
  
Bulma looked at him in anger. "Oh, shut up. We all know you two like them, and they are not going to make the first move. You know that very well." She smirked. "Besides you spied on them, you have to say some thing or they well stay away form you so that they never have to talk about it."   
  
Chi Chi smiled as well. " Get it, you lose them and we get to play mach maker and fined them some guys."   
  
Vegeta stood up and looked at her. "You will do no such thing, woman." He yelled.   
  
Chi Chi narrowed her eyes. "Then talk to them, damnit! And don't fucking yell at me!"   
  
"Fine!" Vegeta yelled back, before stomping out the back door to find Trin.   
  
Bulma looked at Piccolo and narrowed her eyes. "Well..... go find Kay. Now."   
  
Piccolo got up and fallowed Vegeta, hating the idea of tell some one he loved them, but it was true and he didn't want to loose Kay, to some pretty boy weakling.   
  
Vegeta was out side but didn't see Trin anywhere. He turned to see Piccolo behind and smirked. "They get you to tell Kay, didn't they?"   
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes. "Well, I know better then to disagree with Goku's wife. Where are Kay and Trin?"   
  
"How the hell should I know? You can't really find some one with no kie, now can you."   
  
"I know where they went." An unknown voice said.   
  
Vegeta and Piccolo turned to see Dende standing there.   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Where are they brat?"   
  
"I believe that they said they were going back to the place where they fist came here."   
  
Piccolo and Vegeta took off to find them not letting Dende speak.   
  
Dende stood there. "Well..... I guess I can't tell them they were going to practice magik, and told me to tell any one looking for them not to bother them........ Oh well." He said as he turned to go find Gohan and Lilly.   
  
*************************   
  
Inside the kitchen:  
  
Chi Chi smiled and jumped into Goku arms giving him a kiss. He took it happily.  
  
"You did great job, Goku." Chi Chi said sitting on his lap.   
  
"Yeah, I knew you could get them to spy on us." Bulma said as she said down to finish her food. "Good thing we got the kids to help out too." She said laughing.   
  
Goku smiled. "I still cant believe you got them to talk about how the feel." He said looking at her.   
  
"Yeah, well we had to find a way to get them together. Good thing you acted like you didn't know bout it." Chi Chi said eating some of his food.   
  
"Hey, Chi. Leave some for me." Goku wined.   
  
***********************   
  
I stood there concentrating my will power on my target. I raised her hands above my head and yelled out. "Water Dragon!!!" I throw her hands fore word as a blue blasts appeared and turned in to a dragon, heading strait for Kay.   
  
Kay took a stance and crossed her arms over her chest. "I call upon to element fire. Shield me!!"   
  
As the dragon was about to hit her, a wall of fire surrounded Kay, canceling out my blast.   
  
Kay stood there breathing hard but was not tired.   
  
I looked at her proud and walked over to her. "Your getting better......but you still to slow."   
  
Kay looked at me and smirk. "Fuck off." She said as she sat down.   
  
I looked at her and thought about it. "Na, don't feel like it." I said laughing as I sat down near her.  
  
Little did I know Vegeta and Piccolo was floating above us, watching.   
  
Vegeta looked at Piccolo. "They can do that?"   
  
Piccolo shrugged. "They said they where witches."   
  
Kay sat there staring at who knows what until she finally broke the silence. "Hey, Trin?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Want to spar?" She said as she turned to me.  
  
I laughed and looked at her with a smirk. "Think you can keep up?"   
  
She looked at me and throw a punch. "Bitch."   
  
I blocked it and stood up. "Hoe." I said a she stood as well.   
  
She gave a high kick which I ducked under and gave her a left hook. She blocked it and jumped up into the sky.   
  
I smiled and flew after her. I started to like this world, you couldn't fly in ours.  
  
When I reached her we exchanged punches and kicks, trying to block whatever came to us.   
  
I guess we were not paying any attention to our surroundings, because the next thing I knew we were pulled apart and thrown over some one shoulders.   
  
"What the hell?!" I yelled not knowing who held me.   
  
"Hey?!" I heard Kay yell.   
  
"You two are good fighters, but you need to pay attention to others around you." Vegeta laughed.   
  
I realized who was holding me and got mad. "Put me down." I yell as I tried to get out of his grasp, but he held tight.   
  
"No we need to talk to you girls first." Piccolo stated.   
  
Kay stopped moving and narrowed her eyes. " I thought we told Dende to tell you guys to leave us alone!"  
  
"Guess we left before he told us that part." Piccolo laughed.   
  
Still holding us, the guys took off in opposite directions not listening to our yelling.   
  
A/n: Ok I know this is short, but like I said I got writers block. Don't worry I will right more, I just need some ideas. So please email me some if you have any. Thank......... and I begging you please review.   



	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!......Don't sew me. :)  
  
A/n: I trying really hard to give you more chapters but I'm running out of ideas.  
  
Lady Dragons  
Chapter 5:   
  
"Will you stop moving woman!" Vegeta yelled, getting annoyed with my kicking.   
  
"Well, put me down then, you jerk!" I yelled as I tried to get my hair out of my face.   
  
"I'll put you down when I'm ready to put you down. Now shut up."  
  
"Grrr, Vegeta!! Put me down, now!" I yelled, having Vegeta land and drop me to the ground.   
  
I rubbed my butt, and looked at him angrily. "That hurt, you idiot." I said getting an 'hmph' in return.   
  
"Well...... what do you want? You don't just go around and grab some one, toss them over you shoulder and fly away." I said as I stood up to look at him.   
  
He just stood there looking at me with that smirk. I didn't like it one bit. I didn't know what to do or say. As he took a step towards me I took a step back. For each step he took towards me I took one back, well..... that was until I was up against a tree. I cursed myself as I looked at 'the now right in front of me' Vegeta.  
  
I looked at him for a minuet, noticing that he was enjoying this, seeing me nerves. I tried to move to one side, but he put his hands on the tree, blocking either side of me so that I could not move.  
  
I laughed nervously and looked around. :: Kay!!! Would be nice if you showed up right about know.:: I never felt right around guys, and never new what to do, face it I was a virgin and didn't have a fucking clue as to what guys thought.  
  
************************   
  
Some where really far away from them.... Um... yeah, well maybe not that far.  
  
Piccolo put Kay on the ground and looked at her. "Um... I just wanted to talk."   
  
Kay narrowed her eyes. "If you wanted to talk all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to do this....... Where is Trin?"  
  
"Vegeta is talking to her. Look I have to tell you some thing." Piccolo looked at her for a moment, and saw the smile. "What, why are you looking at me like that."   
  
"You're so cute when you're nerves." She said looking at him.   
  
"Huh?" He said very confused.   
  
She shook her head. "If you wanted to tell me you liked me you didn't have to drag me all the way out here."  
  
"You...you know? But how?"   
  
Kay smiled to her self. "Piccolo, I knew guys all to well."   
  
"Oh... well then."   
  
"Piccolo."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Well you shut the hell up and kiss me." She said with a smirk.   
  
He smirked before pulling her to him and kissed her.   
  
She opened her mouth granting him access, which he gladly took, as he held her close.   
  
When they pulled apart Piccolo looked down at her. "I was supposed to be the one to tell you not the other way around."   
  
"Well, Trin always said I was too strait out." She said laughing. "Hey? I wonder how Trin is taking the news."   
  
Piccolo looked at her. "You know about him too?"   
  
Kay laughed. "Of course. The problem it Trin has never been near a lot of guys, so she is probably panicking or something....... Oh well." She said as she lend up to kiss him.   
  
***************************   
  
Going back to where we once were.   
  
:: To close, to close. Oh goddess, oh goddess.:: I thought panicking. I laughed nervously again. "Vegeta... a... did...did you want something?"   
  
Vegeta lend down and looked at me. I could feel him breathing on me as he smirked. He was so close, too close. I was beginning to breath faster and my hart beat raced. I think he knew cuz he seemed to be amused.   
  
"You." He said above a whisper.   
  
I looked at him in shock. "Huh?"   
  
He smirked and pressed his lips to mine. I stood there in shock, not knowing what to do, until I said to hell with it and opened my mouth inviting him in.   
  
He slipped his tong in and was meet with mine. I let him deepen the kiss as I let out a small mown. As I did I felt him smirk against my mouth.  
  
He pulled away only to place kisses on my neck, and pull me to him.   
  
I put my arms around him and smiled. "Well....this is not what I expected." I said softly, having him chuckle.   
  
"Mine." He said possessively against my neck.   
  
I opened my eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"Mine." He repeated.   
  
"Ok, whatever you say." I said not really understanding what just happened between us. ::I wonder where Kay is.::   
  
A/n: I know it really short but I don't know what to put. I'll try and get another chapter out soon, but I really don't have any idea as too what to put. Well I hope you like and please review.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, so please don't sew me. I have no money.  
  
A/n: I know I'm not putting these chapters out fast, so sorry. I got a lot to do over here, but I'm doing my best.   
  
Lady Dragons  
Chapter 6:  
  
One week later every one made there wishes and brought Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzo. (A... they wished Yamacha, Tien, and Chiaotzo back on one wish. And if they can't well they are, cuz it's my damn story. Thank you.:) )  
  
Dr. Brief made a space ship big enough for the namiks, so that they could go find a planet they liked and make a new home for them selves.   
  
***********************   
  
I stomped into the kitchen and slammed the door in Vegeta's face. I turned to see Bulma, Chi Chi, Goku, Kay, and Piccolo sitting at the table looking at me confused. "Grrrr, don't ask."   
  
Vegeta throw opened the door, walked in and slammed it shut. "Damn it woman! Don't slam any thing in my face every again!"   
  
I turned to him and gave my best glare. "I'll slam what ever I want in you face as I damn well please."   
  
"Grrrr, what is your fucking problem!?!" Vegeta yelled back at me.  
  
"You, you fucking beat the hell out of the guy in the mall!" I yelled back. "He probable has just about every thing broken!"   
  
"He had no right touching what is mine!"   
  
"Damn it Vegeta, he didn't know I had a boyfriend!" I saw his eyebrows narrow at the word boyfriend. "Mate! Whatever you fucking call it."   
  
"He was touching you! Damn it!"   
  
"Grrrr, we were goofing around, Vegeta! You know joking, laughing, Ha fucking Ha!"   
  
"Don't be a smart ass with me damn it!"   
  
Kay watched for a moment and then spoke up. "Hey, you guys. Maybe you two should calm down."   
  
Vegeta and I turned to Kay. "Shut up!!"   
  
Kay sighed. "Or, not."   
  
I turned to back to Vegeta. "I can't believe you think I would leave you. You are such a bastared!!"   
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to see you hurt! Maybe I fucking love you and don't want to loose you damn it!!"   
  
"Well, maybe I fucking love you too, and but don't want you to be that over protective!!!"   
  
"Fine!! I wont beat the hell out of every one and you stop slamming things in my face!!!"   
  
"Fine!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
I stood there for a second looking at him. "So..... you what to go up to our room?"   
  
Vegeta walked passed me and grabbed my arm pulling me as he walked. "Yes."   
  
Piccolo looked at Kay and every one else. "That was wired."   
  
Bulma laughed. "Big time."   
  
Kay smiled. "Well, Trin and I use the do that all the time, but we never went to the bed room for a few hours of fun after that." She said laughing.   
  
Goku laughed and looked at Chi Chi. "Hey Chi, you want to go out to night?"   
  
Chi Chi smiled. "Yeah." She looked at Kay for a sec. "Hey Kay, will you watch Gohan for us?"   
  
"Yeah, sure. I love the kid."   
  
"Great, come on Chi Chi we better get home so we can get ready." Goku said getting up.   
  
"Ok, I think Gohan is playing with Lilly or something. Kay can you tell him that he is staying here tonight with you?" Chi Chi said, as she got up to fallow Goku.   
  
"Ok. Bye you guys. Hope you have fun."   
  
"Bye." They said as they closed the door and left.   
  
Bulma looked at Kay and Piccolo. "Well, I see you guys later, I have a date with Yamcha." She said smiling.   
  
Kay laughed. "You too are getting more serious, huh?"   
  
"Oh, yeah. I love him so much. Well I better go, I don't want to be late." She said leaving.   
  
Kay turned to Piccolo. "So... what do you want to do?" She said sitting on his lap.   
  
Piccolo smirked. "What ever you want, love."   
  
"Great lets go to the gravity room."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Yeah, lets work up a sweat." Kay said smiling with that sly look of hers, having Piccolo smirk.   
  
*************************   
  
Lilly laughed at Gohan's joke and smiled. "Hey that was funny."   
  
"Thanks, hey I haven't heard from my mom yet." Gohan said a little worried.   
  
"Well.... Lets go find her." Lilly said pulling Gohan.   
  
Gohan smiled at Lilly. He really liked her. She was cool to be around, and she was funny. "Hey, they are not here." Gohan said, looking around the kitchen.   
  
"Hmm... lets ask Trin. She probably knows." Lilly said walking up to Trin's room fallowed by Gohan.   
  
They walked to her room and opened the door just to close it fast and run down stairs. They sat there staring at each other afraid of what they saw. When they opened the door Vegeta was on top of Trin kissing her, moaning, and moving, while Trin moaned and scratched at his back.  
  
Lilly blinked fast and looked at Gohan. "I so didn't want to see that."   
  
Gohan nodded. "Me neither. Lets go find Kay and ask her, I don't want to ask Trin."   
  
"Yeah, I think that's a better idea."   
  
They walked around looking for her until they looked at the gravity room.   
  
Lilly turned to Gohan. "You think they are in there?"   
  
Gohan thought for a moment. "Yeah I can feel Piccolo's kie in there."   
  
They walked over the to gravity room and walked in, having their jaws drop.   
  
Kay was on top of Piccolo moving, just like Vegeta was, and moaning, while Piccolo held her thighs moaning as well. They looked over at the door as it opened and saw Lilly and Gohan, standing there in shook with their mouths opened.  
  
Kay looked at them and pulled Piccolo up and behind the main controls, while Lilly and Gohan ran out side leaving Kay and Piccolo there, struggling to find their right closes.   
  
Gohan looked at Lilly and frowned. "I'm really starting to hate this day."   
  
Lilly frowned as well. "I know what you mean. What is with us seeing people today .......... Doing that, " She said as she pointed at the gravity room.   
  
"I don't know but I don't want to see it again." He said shaking his head.  
  
They heard the gravity room open and put their hands over their eyes.   
  
"I don't want to see!!" Lilly screamed.   
  
"Yeah, me neither." Gohan replied.   
  
Kay smiled. "Hey you guys can looked, its ok." When she saw them remove their hands she blushed. "Look I'm sorry you guys..... um... you know.. saw...... that."   
  
"I just want to know what my mom is that's all." Gohan said trying not to look at her.   
  
Piccolo came up from behind Kay. "She and you father are going out tonight. You are staying here with Kay."   
  
"Oh.... Ok."   
  
"Come on Gohan you can sleep on my top bunk. I might have night mares to night and don't want to be alone."  
  
"Ok." He said fallowing Lilly inside.   
  
Piccolo kissed Kay and looked at her. "I better go."   
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"OK." He replied before leaving.   
  
Kay went inside and up to her room, it was late and she wanted some sleep.   
  
Lilly crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her. "Why do they do that? I'm mean it's gross."   
  
"Yeah I know." Gohan said as he turned off the light.   
  
"Well, night Gohan." She said laying her head down.  
  
Gohan looked at her for a moment and smiled. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before jumping up on the top bunk. "Night."   
  
Lilly held her head up, blushing, she pulled her hand up to her cheek and smiled, then lay her head down and fell asleep.   
  
A/n: I hope you like this chapter. I do. I like the Lilly and Gohan part. Can we say awwww. Hehe. Well thanks for reading and please review.   
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ok, again as I said..... I own NOTHING!!!! I so hate to say that. I would kill to own DBZ........but I will never. :(   
  
Lady Dragons  
Chapter 7:   
  
I watched as Lilly and Gohan talked and throw a piece of food at each other every once in a while. I looked at Goku and Chi Chi they looked so sweet together, a real happy family. I looked at Bulma and Yamcha, they made such a cute couple, and Kay and Piccolo....... Come to think of it Piccolo really didn't talk that much, but he was good for Kay.   
  
I looked at Vegeta, he was sparing with Piccolo and Goku. That did not surprise me one bit. I loved him. We got in to little fights, but it was a game between us, just for fun to see who won. It was wired to every one but I didn't care what every one thought.   
  
I looked back at Kay. I was teaching her how to you her powers a lot more lately, and she has been doing very well. Piccolo has been training her as well; she said he is a tough teacher but a good one. I kinda figured that with how good of a fighter Gohan is. Kay is becoming as good as me and we are still as close as before.   
  
I started to show Lilly how to use majick as well. She can move thing around a little but she is getting better. I just wish I had started to teach her sooner.   
  
"Hey you guys, stop beating the hell out of each other and come and eat." Kay yelled setting the food on the picnic table.   
  
"Here." She said holding up a plate of food to Piccolo, as he walked up to her.   
  
"Kay, if you have forgotten, I don't eat." Piccolo said as he took a set under a tree.  
  
Kay stood there for a second and then smiled. "Heyyy, I never have to cook for you. All right!" She said turning back to the picnic table.   
  
I shook my head and laughed. "Well, unlike you, me and Chi Chi have to cook for sayains."  
  
"Yeah, you try keeping up with them as they eat." Chi Chi said laughing.   
  
"I'm sooo glad I don't have a sayain for a mate." Kay said taking a seat by me.  
  
Goku sat down by Chi Chi and started to eat like always not really paying attention to what we were saying.   
  
Vegeta sat down next to me and started to eat as well, trying to ignore us. I turned to see him take a piece of meat off my plate and eat it.   
  
"Hey! That was mine, damn it." I yelled taking a piece of his.   
  
"Damn it woman. Stop taking my food!" He yelled back.   
  
Kay rolled her eyes and looked at Chi Chi. "Here we go again." She said fatly.   
  
"What you going to do about it?" I said putting it in my mouth.  
  
"Just you wait." He said in a low voice.   
  
I smiled knowing I won for now. I looked a Kay, who rolled her eyes at me.   
  
Goku finally looked up and smiled across the yard. We all looked over to see Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzo come walking up to us.   
  
"Hey guys. Your late?" Goku said taking another bite.   
  
"Sorry, we got here as soon as we can. So how is the food?" Krillin said taking a set.  
  
"It's...." Goku suddenly stopped and stood up, fallowed by all the other guys.   
  
Lilly stood up and looked at Gohan. "Hey what's going on?"   
  
"That..... power." Gohan said in shock.   
  
I stood up fallowed by Kay and looked at each other. We both didn't know what the hell was going on.   
  
I turned to Vegeta and looked at him. He had a look of shock on and with of course anger. "What? What is it?"  
  
He didn't look at me but spoke. "Frieza! I thought you fucking killed him?!" He said turning to Goku.   
  
"I... I thought I did." He said not looking at him.   
  
"Well, it looks like he is alive. Looks like we better get ready to fight." Piccolo said knowing they would have to leave to go fight Frieza.   
  
They looked at each other before turning to leave. Me and Kay were about to fallow when Vegeta and Piccolo stopped us.   
  
"Your not coming." Piccolo said calmly.   
  
"Like hell we are! We can fight that Frieza guy." Kay said getting mad.   
  
"You two will stay here!" Vegeta yelled at us.   
  
I stomped my foot down. "I will not stand here while you guys have all the fun!"   
  
"Grrrrr.... Listen here woman, you will do as you are told!" Vegeta yelled at me before flying off.   
  
**********************   
  
I sat there looking at Kay as she looked at me with the same anger in her eyes. "I hate men!"  
I said slamming my hands down on the table.   
  
Chi Chi, Bulma, Lilly, Kay and I sat at the table waiting for the guys to come back. Me, and Kay could feel the kies and didn't like the fact of just sitting there, doing nothing.  
  
  
"I know what you mean." Kay said flatly.   
  
"I hope Gohan will be ok." Chi Chi said worriedly.   
  
"Well, hey you guy what do you say we all go find out?" Bulma said with that 'lets make trouble' look.   
  
I smiled wickedly and looked at Kay and Chi Chi. "I showed Lilly how to fly a few days ago. What do you say? I carry Chi Chi and you carry Bulma?"   
  
"I love the way we think together, you girls." Kay said smiling.   
  
Chi Chi looked at us. "You do know that the guys are going to be mad?" She asked, which we nodded our heads and smiled. "Good." She said smiling.   
  
*********************   
  
We stopped and put the girls down. Looking across the land we saw every one standing there talking to some guy.   
  
"Looks like the fight is over. Man that sucks." I said looking at the girls.   
  
Lilly looked at the guy and smiled. "He's cute."   
  
"I think he is a little to old for you." Kay said laughing.   
  
"I was just saying."   
  
"Well, how should we make our entrance?" Chi Chi said looking at the others and me.   
  
"Yeah, come on. We got to do some thing, I didn't come out here to look at them." Bulma said.   
  
I smiled. "Come on girls."   
  
We walked down there, but they seemed to not notice us. They were looking at Goku and that guy on the other side of a crater.   
  
I walked up behind Vegeta and leaned up to his ear. "HEY!!!!!" I yelled having him jump and every one turn to me.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!!!!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Oh....oops... was I a bit loud?" I asked to girls behind me innocently, having them shack their heads no.   
  
"Didn't think so."   
  
"Woman, I told you to stay home, damn it!" Vegeat yelled at me.  
  
"Oh get over it, the fight is over. So who is the guy over there..... he's cute." I said looking at the stranger.  
  
"What!? Cute?!"   
  
"I was just joking Vegeta. God. So who is it?"   
  
"Don't know, he wanted to talk to Goku. Alone." Piccolo said seeing that Vegeta was still mad about my last comment.   
  
"Well, I'm not standing here waiting for him to come and tell us what is going on." Kay said walking off towards them.   
  
I smiled and fallowed as well as Chi Chi, Bulma and Lilly.   
  
Krillin looked at the guys and frowned. "Are they always like that?"   
  
"Always." Gohan answered.   
  
I walked up to Goku and jumped on his back as Kay and Chi Chi took each of his sides. Lilly took a leg and Bulma stood leaning on Kay. Us all getting a wired look from Trunks while Goku laughed trying to stay on his feet.   
  
"Ok, buddy. What do you want with our Goku?" I said still on his back.   
  
"Trin, he is not here to make trouble. This is Trunks...... we need to all talk." Goku said having the guy frown.   
  
"Ok, well what do you say we go back to the food and talk?" Kay said.   
  
"Yeah." Goku said happy that he could get back to eating. "What do you say Trunks, wanna tell every one while eating."   
  
"Yeah.... Sure." He said looking at the girls hanging on him.   
  
"Hey, he is like a big brother, so don't think like that." Kay said making a face.   
  
We all went back to the picnic waiting to hear what Trunks came here to say.   
  
"All right! I'm tiered of waiting. Now tell me how you turned super sayain!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks.   
  
Of course he was near me, so when he yelled I had to cover my ears. "Damn Vegeta. Do you think you can yell any louder?" I ask angry.   
  
"Please let me explain." Trunks said having me turn to him as well as every one else.  
  
Goku told Trunks why we were here and Tunks told his story as we sat there in shock. Kay was the first to speak.   
  
"You and Bulma had a kid!......... you and Bulma." Kay said looking at Vegeta.   
  
I sat there getting a look of hatred from Trunks. I think he blames me for the reason that Vegeta and Bulma are not together. "What, I didn't know. Damn it!" I said looking at him. "Forget it." I stood and walked away from every one just wanting to be by myself.   
  
Vegeta sat there confused. He had a son but not with the woman he thought he would have one with.   
  
Bulma stood up and looked at Trunks. "I understand you are my son, but Vegeta and I don't care about each other here in this time. I love Yamcha and Vegeta loves Trin. That wont change."   
  
"But if you don't I wont be born here." Trunks said standing up.   
  
"Trunks, Bulma is right. You can't make them love each other." Goku said looking at him.   
  
Trunks shook his head. "This would have never happened if she didn't come to this world." He said to himself.   
  
"Now wait just a damn minuet. You may be my son but Trin is my mate, you will show some respect." Vegeta said looking at him.   
  
Trunks looked down. He really could not do any thing; his father and mother were not together in this time and would have to except that. "I'm.... I'm sorry."  
  
Kay looked at Chi Chi and Bulma. "Well, come on girls. Lets go find Trin and see if she hasn't killed herself yet." She said shaking her head.   
  
They left leaving the guys and Lilly there. Lilly looked at Trunk and frowned. "You know Trin is upset because of you. You didn't have to be so mean."   
  
"Lilly." Piccolo said in a warning voice, standing next to her.   
  
Lilly looked down. "But he... oh find, but he better be nicer. Come on Gohan, let's go do something."   
  
"Ok." Gohan said fallowing Lilly over to the house.   
  
Krillin watched as they left and then turned to Trunks. "So in you time line we are all dead. Man what a bummer."   
  
"Yes, that's why I came here to warn you and give Goku the cure." Trunks said looked at them.   
  
"Well..." Piccolo started.   
  
"Dad!!!!" Gohan yelled run up to his father.   
  
Goku looked at him worried. "What? What's wrong?"   
  
"Lilly....She's gone." Gohan said out of breath.  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked concerned for Lilly.   
  
"This guy came and took her away. He said he was taking her back." Gohan said afraid he would not see her again. "He said he was taking them all back."   
  
"What!" Vegeta said looking at Gohan. ::Trin.::   
  
"The girls. Come on we have to find them." Goku said running towards his wife's kie.   
  
********************   
  
I sat there with Kay, Chi Chi, and Bulma around me. They were trying to get me to smile.... They were not doing a good job. "You guys."   
  
"Oh, come on Trin. Vegeta is not leaving you for me. I don't even want him. I mean he has a nice ass and all but I got Yamcha." Bulma said smiling.   
  
"Yeah, Girl. You look sexier than Bulum." Kay said getting a slap on the shoulder from Bulma.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"I'm just joking. God."   
  
"You guys are right." I said looking at them. "Come on lets go find the guys."   
  
"I'm sorry, but you two will have to come with me." Some said from behind us.   
  
We all turned to see a guy with silver hair and blue eyes.   
  
"And who the hell are you." I said not wanting any more surprises.   
  
"My name is not important. You, your sister and friend used a spell to come here and I was sent to take you back."   
  
"Like hell! I am not leaving." Kay said with anger.   
  
"You do not have a choice. I am not the one who makes the rules; I just do as I am ordered too. You messed with time and space and you must go back." The man said calmly.   
  
"No. We are not going any where." I said in a low threatening voice.   
  
"I said you have not choice." He repeated.   
  
"And you heard what she said. They are not going any where." Vegeta said coming up beside me.   
  
"Your sister is already on the other side, you two will join her." He said getting tired of us refusing to go with him. "Weather you want to or not."   
  
A/n: end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with DBZ. ::sniff, sniff:: Please don't sew me.  
  
Lady Dragons  
Chapter 8:   
  
Vegeta stood in front of me and Piccolo and the others stepped in front of the other girls.   
  
"Lilly, he has Lilly." I said trying to get out form behind Vegeta, who would not let me pass.   
  
Kay looked at me and grabbed Piccolo's arm. "We have to do some thing." She said getting no answer back.   
  
"Enough! You two will come with me." The man said jumping at Piccolo and hitting him.   
  
Piccolo fought back as Goku and Vegeta jumped in to fight. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien stood in front of us not letting us help.  
  
"We have to get Trin and Kay out of here." Chiaotzo said to Tien.  
  
"Chiaotzo is right." Tien said.   
  
"No. I'm not leaving. He has Lilly, I wont leave her." I said looking at the four fighting.   
  
Kay looked at me she didn't want to go back but she would not run. "Me neither." She said looking at them as she walked over to me and stood by me side.   
  
We both knew we would have to go back to get Lilly, but we didn't know if we could come back. We had no choice Lilly was alone, and we did not want to loose her.   
  
I watched as Goku throw a punch but never hit the guy. He had diapered and reappeared behind Kay and me. Before we could do any thing he grabbed us and put a shield around the three of us. I watched as every one tried to brake through but never did. Kay hit and kicked at him but he would not let her go. She turned to Piccolo who was furious and held back her tears. I pulled and kicked as hard as I could, but could not brake free. I watched at Vegeta keep sending blasts at the shield trying to brake it, but it never did. I looked at Vegeta and stopped struggling having Kay stop as well. Vegeta saw me do this and hung his head down in defeat. A bright flash surrounded us and the last thing I remember is hearing Vegeta yell out 'no'.   
  
**************************   
  
Kay and I were thrown to the ground hitting it hard. I looked up to see we were back, back in our world. It was raining hard and our clothes were socked in a manner of seconds. I got up pulling Kay with me.   
  
"Come one. We have to find Lilly." I said not wanting to think that we might never see our new friends again.   
  
Kay stopped me and looked around. "This is not good." She whispered.   
  
I fallowed her gaze and looked around. No, this was not good; we were in a really bad part of town. We were on some one else ground and would be in big trouble if caught. "Ok, come on we got to get out of hear." I said starting to walk.   
  
Kay walked along side of me down the dark, empty street. We both knew even with the heavy rain there should be noise.... People. But there wasn't which meant that one of the groups that hung around here knew who we were and was not too happy about it.   
  
"Trin, I think we better get to the nearest police station, until morning." Kay said know that that was the only safe place around here.   
  
"I think you are right. We got two more blocks, do you think you can run?" I said looking at the shadows that danced on the walls of buildings.   
  
"Right now, I could do just about any thing." Kay said watching a shadow move.   
  
"Ok.... Ready..... Now." I said as we both took off. We ran as fast as we could, but they were fallowing us. I could tell, the shadow ran with us in the night laughing at us, telling us that we could not leave with out saying good bye first.   
  
I saw the corner we had to turn. The police station would be right around it, but as we got ready to turn one of the groups walked out in front of us. We stopped looking at them as they smiled. They made there way around us making stupid jokes and put us in a circle. A death circle.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the Lady Dragons. The leaders to be exact." The head of the little so called gang said with a smile. "Now what are you doing on this street? You know very well that you don't belong here."   
  
"Sorry. We just thought we would take a little run. You know, we don't want to get lazy or any thing." Kay said like nothing was wrong.   
  
"Yeah, so if you wouldn't mined, get out of our way." I said looking at the stupid idiot.   
  
"No, I don't think so. You see you two and you group have been giving me shit for to long, and now that is going to end." He said as he threw a punch at me.   
  
I easily dodged it and kicked him in the gut, having the fight brake out. Kay fought as many as she could, throwing them into the wall, breaking their arms and kicking them to the ground. I took as many as I could as well, taking on the leader and who every came at me.  
  
There were to many of them, so when I throw one to the ground I grabbed Kay and ran. She soon got in pace running beside me. " We have to get to the police station, we can't fight them all." I said running out of breath.   
  
As we ran up to the doors we turned around to see them a block away starring at us with hate. Kay smiled and walked in fallowed by me.   
  
I looked around confused; Lilly was here I knew it. I looked at Kay knowing she knew too, so we walked up to the main desk.   
  
"Um. Excuse me?" I said trying to get the lady attention.   
  
"Yes. Is there a problem?"   
  
"Is there a young girl by the name of Lilly here?" Kay said before I could.   
  
"Why yes there is, fallow me." She said standing up and walking out into a hall. " The poor girl came in form the rain socked. She said she was alone and she could not get to here sister. I assume you are here sister."   
  
"Yes, I am." I said as we fallowed her into a small room.   
  
"Trinity!!" Lilly said jumping off the chair and running to me. "Oh, Trin. I thought I would never see you again." She said crying.   
  
"It's ok firefly. Come on lets go." I said taking her hand and turning to leave with Kay.   
  
"I'm sorry you have to wait here. There are some questions we would like to ask." The lady said form the door. "Please stay here while I go find some one." She said closing the door.   
  
"This is not good." Kay said leaning against the table.   
  
"Guys, I want to go back." Lilly said crying.   
  
"I think we all do." I said looking at the ground.   
  
I turned to see the door open and a man walk in. I sighed, knowing every thing was just going to get worse. I looked over at Kay, she was my best friend and I didn't want any thing bad to happen, I wanted her to be happy. I looked at Lilly, my little sister; she had just turned nine a few days ago and now all this had too happen. We had to get through this, we just had too.   
  
*******************************   
  
I turned around to the lady with a smirk on my face. She held a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"So. How do you like our little story?" I asked looking strait at her.  
  
"Um. Um... excuse me." She said getting up and walking away.   
  
I turned to Kay and Lilly and sighed. "I can't take this any more. I want to go back, to our home."   
  
Kay looked at Lilly and then me. "How? How do we get back? And if we do how do we not know if that guy will come and bring us back here?"   
  
"I don't know! I just want to leave." I said as I turned to see six cops come up to us. I turned and grabbed Lilly pushing her behind me. Kay stood up beside me.   
  
"I'm sorry but you girls have to come with me." One of the men said to Kay and me.  
  
One of them grabbed Lilly by the arm and pulled her to away from me. I grabbed at he but was pull back by two men.   
  
"Trin! No let me go! Trin." Lilly cried out to me.   
  
"No!!!" I said pulling from them.   
  
"God damn it! Let me go." Kay yelled being shoved to the wall, she fought but was cuffed and pulled out of the room.   
  
I yelled trying to break free, but was pushed to the ground and cuffed as well, then push out of the room to be taken to where ever they took Kay.   
  
The lady watched as we were pushed out of the room. She smirked to herself. "Perhaps I will send them back."   
  
"But I thought you said they had to come back." A man with blue eyes said.   
  
"I did, but some times the rules need to be broken. I'll have to see what I can do." She said to herself. "You did a good job, you did as you were told but you job is over. Leave."   
  
The man nodded and disappeared not being noticed by any one.   
  
Kay and I were put into police car and taken away, as for Lilly.... I don't know.  
  
A/n: That is the end to that chapter. I think it sucks that they were separated but I had to put it like that.   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!!!!! Please don't sew me and I hope you like this chapter. Remember, review.   
  
Lady Dragons   
Chapter 9:   
  
Dear Journal,  
  
As of today, it has been seven years since that rainy night, seven years since we were taken from our loved ones. It seems I was right. They thought we were crazy. No surprise there. Kay and I are still in this nut house and they refuse to let us leave. They feel we are a threat to ourselves. I guess you are wondering about Lilly. Yes, well, I was told shortly after we were sent here that she was put in a foster home and is now with new parents. I feel hate for those that have taken her from me, but I will fined a way to get her back, soon. I get letters from Lilly very often. Letters saying how much she hates being there, how much she wants to go back. I also get many pitchers of her. She always keeps her hair short, like when she was a kid. She is now sixteen and I'm told she speaks to no one. It pains me to know she hurts so bad that she will not speak. It hurts me so much. Kay and I are now twenty-eight. Kay still keeps her hair the same as well, as do I. I believe it's to remind us of what we lost. Kay seems to hate every one and has become very mean to others. I understand though. I feel the same as she does. She and I talk as much as we can, but they try to keep us from each other. They feel that if we are apart we will understand reality. Reality... if this is reality, I don't want it. Kay speaks to me about the world we left behind. There is such saddens in her voice. She has been fighting against them, only to have them lock her in a small room. I wish I could fight against them... but I am too weak. They seem to be giving me many kinds of drugs. Trying to see if any will make me forget what has happened. I am so very weak. I have not seen Kay for two weeks because of the drugs, but they said they would not give me any drugs today. So I will have the strength to go see her. The last time I saw her all she talked about was how much she missed Piccolo. She loves him very much. I can still see it. Oh, what I would not give to see Vegeta again. I miss him dearly. I miss every one from that world. All I can do is pray that the goddess hears our cries one day. I miss Lilly and every one so much.   
  
  
Trinity   
  
  
******************************************************************   
  
I walked down the hall ignoring those who stare. I turn the corner and see Kay yelling at some other patient. I walk up to her and smile. This is the first time I have seen her in two weeks and I don't want her to be put in that room before I have the chance to speak to her. I walk up behind her and lean over her shoulder. " Now Kay, you shouldn't be so mean." I said with a smirk.   
  
Kay turned around and smirked as well. "Hey, I've missed you." She said giving me a hug.   
  
"Come on. Lets go to your room and talk." I said pulling out of the hug.   
  
Kay nodded and walked towards her room, letting me in and closing the door. "So, you feeling better?"   
  
I smiled weakly and shrugged. "Hey, I can walk. So that counts for something, right."   
  
She went to set on her bed as I sat at the table. She turned to me and frowned. "How is Lilly?"   
  
I frowned as well. "She's ok. She still doesn't speak but she is ok. How are you?"   
  
She took in a deep breath. "You really want to know." She paused seeing me nod. "I want to die. I can't take it here any more."   
  
I looked down. " I know. It sucks, and we don't belong here."   
  
Kay got up and punched the wall then laid her head on it. "I don't see why we don't gather our majick and bust out of this place."   
  
I sighed. "Because once do they will hide Lilly from us. They know we will go strait for her. Besides, You are the only one that has the strength to pull that much energy but it's harder here in this world. You know that, you've tried it." I said looking down.   
  
"Yeah. I wish we had some spells with us. I can't remember shit." Kay nearly yelled.  
  
"Me neither, and I'm suppose to know more than you." I said laughing. "Its sad that I can't remember that much."   
  
"It's because they are drugging you up." Kay said madly.   
  
I was about to say some thing with one of the nurses walked in. "Ah, thought I might find you two in here. There is a lady here that once to speak to you two. Come with me." She said walking out the door.   
  
Kay made a stupid face at her and them fallowed her just as I did. We walked down a few halls until going in to a small room. The room is used to talk to those from out side privately.   
  
Kay and I took a seat and waited alone until a lady walked. The same lady that I last talked to in the police office. The lady who I'm pretty sure put us here.   
  
I got up and jumped at her, grabbing her by the neck and shaking her. "You fucking bitch! You put us here, damn it!"   
  
Kay sat there in the chair with an evil smirk, hoping that I would kill her, that I would take her very life.   
  
I pushed her to the walk forcing all my strength to her neck, just wanting her to stop breathing. I finally looking in to her eyes and all I say was laughter. I pulled away and back up to Kay, who stood up. She had seen it too.   
  
The lady took a seat and stared at us for a few seconds before breaking in to laughter.   
  
I narrowed my eyebrows and slammed my fists down onto the table. "What the hell are you laughing at!?"   
  
"You two." She said as she stopped laughing. "You two have still not given up hope. I like that about you."   
  
Kay took it as her time to jump in. "Who are you? Your no fucking cop, I'll tell you that."   
  
"No I'm not a cop. I am the one who had you brought bake here."   
  
"You what?" Kay said in a low threatening voice.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked for beside Kay.   
  
"My name in not important. I didn't plan on helping you two get back, but I like you two and sometimes the rules need to be broken." She said softly.   
  
I looked at her for a second. "Why wait all this time before coming here to help us?"   
  
She smiled. "Hey I'm not the boss around here, I've been trying to get the main goddess to let me take you back, but she is being a real bitch about it. You see you two broke the rules of time and space. Not some thing you should have done."   
  
"Yeah, well we didn't know." Kay said sitting on the table.   
  
"Yes, I know. I'm doing what I can to get the goddess to let you go back. It will do no good to have you sent there and then brought back from one of the others. I think I have found a way and I just came here to tell you to hold on just a little while longer."   
  
I leaned against the wall and stared at her. "Lilly too, right?"   
  
"Yes. I'm trying to hurry, but until I find a way then you will have to wait. I must go now. I have a meeting that is about you. It will tell me if I can take you back or tell me a way that can help you get back. Be safe until then." She said as she walked out of the room.   
  
I looked at Kay and smiled.  
  
She smiled back at me before jumping on me. "We're going home!!!! Ahhhh!!!! Yes!!"   
  
I laughed and hugged her. "We'll ....... What do you say we go cause some trouble around here before we do leave."   
  
"Hell yeah!" She said walking out the door.   
  
************************************************   
  
DBZ world:   
  
It was a sunny day and Bulma had every one over at her house for a get together. After the fight with Cell, Trunks left, but he came back a year later. His mother had died there and he had no one there any more, so he came back to stay with Bulma in this time.   
  
(Oh yeah, Goku is alive. This is because I'm sick and tiered of him leaving Chi Chi. She disserves some damn happiness.)  
  
Krillin looked around and then looked over at Goku. "Hey Goku, where is Gohan?"   
  
Goku looked over at Krillin and smiled. " He will be here this weekend. He is staying with a friend."   
  
Gohan was now seventeen and just finished high school. He was still staying with his family but was very happy. Chi Chi is not that over protective any more and believes Gohan is a young adult and can take care of his self.   
  
Bulma sat next to Yamcha and smiled. "So...."   
  
"So..."   
  
Trunks smiled and turned to the door to see Goten run in. Goten was five years old and liked to hang around Trunks.   
  
Goten ran up to his mother and smiled. "When to we get to eat, mom?"   
  
Chi Chi laughed, he was so much like Goku. "In a few, Goten."   
  
"Ohh.... Ok." He said before jumping up onto Trunks lap. Trunks didn't seem to have aged. He was about eighteen. The time travel thing, help out a bit.  
  
Bulma looked around and smiled. Seeing if she could get a conversation going. "So, Chi Chi. What have you been up too?"   
  
"Oh, nothing much. How about you?" Chi Chi said, trying to think of some thing to say.   
  
"Oh, nothing either......... ok, some one start talking. Now." Bulma said getting frustrated.   
  
"Bulma, there is nothing to talk about. Nothing exciting has happened lately." Krillin said from his set.   
  
"Grrr.... You guys are right. Man...... what changed?" Bulma said as she leaned back onto Yamcha's chest.   
  
Chi Chi sighed. "Nothing changed." She said looking down. "If the girls were here then we would be laughing and talking. Oh, I miss them so much." She said as Goku put an arm around her.   
  
Bulma looked down. "Yeah. I miss them too. We girls used to have so much fun."   
  
Goku looked at her. "I think Piccolo and Vegeta miss them more. All they ever do is train."   
  
Krillin looked at him and frowned. "I think Gohan missed Lilly as well. Those to were pretty close."   
  
"Yeah, I know." Goku said sighing. He remembered how Gohan looked when he told him that he could not bring her back. Gohan looked like he did went Dende left.   
  
Piccolo walked in and looked at Goku. "What did you want?" Goku had called him here for something so he came back to see what it was.   
  
Goku looked at him and smiled. "Hey, well, we were have a little get together and thought you might want to hang out."   
  
Piccolo frowned. "Not really. I have things to do, I'll see you around Goku." He said walking back to the door.   
  
All of a sudden they all heard a noise coming from the gravity room. They all got up and run there, to find Vegeta holding a lady by the neck against the wall of the room.   
  
Goku ran up to him and tried to get Vegeta to let her go. "Vegeta, you're going to kill her! Let go!"  
  
"No! She is the one that took Trin from me!" Vegeta yelled, not letting go.   
  
Piccolo heard this and watched, hoping that Vegeta would kill her.   
  
The lady laughed as Vegeta tried his best. As she laughed Vegeta and Goku let go staring at her.   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you!?" He demanded.   
  
"Not important. I came here to see how much you all love those three girls. I found out all to well."   
  
"Why are you here?" Piccolo said taking a step forward.   
  
"Here to find out if you want to go and bring back those three girls." She said with a smile.   
  
A/n: hehehe..... End of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! Please do not sew me. I am poor. :: sniff, sniff::   
  
Lady Dragons   
Chapter 10:   
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo said walking up to her.   
  
She sighed. "If I let you guys go into that world, so that you can bring those girls back. Would you?" She said, as if she were talking to an idiot.   
  
Vegeta looked at her. "Of course we would!"   
  
The lady then smiled evilly. "Good, oh you guys better hurry, the girls are in a bit of trouble." She said and with that there was a bright flash and Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta were gone.   
  
Chi Chi looked around. "What... What happened?"   
  
Krillin smiled. "They went to go get the girls."   
  
Yamcha laughed. "Hope they don't get lost over there."   
  
Bulma laughed and hugged him. "There coming back." She said softly.   
  
Goten stood there by Trunks. "Hey, Trunks. Who are they talking about?" He asked having Trunks smile.   
  
*****************************************   
  
  
Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta looked at each other confused. They were in the middle of an empty street. The problem was it was the street Trin and Kay was on when they were brought back.   
  
Goku looked at Piccolo confused. "Where are we?"   
  
"You are in Trin and Kay's world." The lady had appeared behind them. "Here is the address you can find Trin and Kay. They will know where to find Lilly. You have an hour before you go back, they must be touching one of you when you leave or they will be stuck here." And with that said she vanished.   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, well she is a lot of damn help." he looked at the address. "So, how do we find this damn place?" He said looking at them.   
  
Goku shrugged. "Lets ask some one."   
  
They walked down the street until some people walked up to them. "Hey, who the hell are you." One of them asked.   
  
"Oh. Hey, I'm Goku. Were looking for some girls." He asked in his always-cheerful voice.  
  
The guy smirked. "Yeah, well I know a lot of girls. What kind you want." He asked.   
  
Vegeta looked at him for a minuet. "We are looking for two girls, their names are Trin and Kay. They are at this address, now tell us where the hell it is?" He demanded.   
  
Every one looked at him and then at the leader. He walked up to them. "Those two bitchs? The Lady Dragons?"   
  
Vegeta growled. The guy called his mate a bitch. "Where can we find them?" He said in a low growl.   
  
"You're friends of them, huh? Fuck that." He said throwing a punch at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta easily caught it and started to squeeze his fist, crushing every bone in his hand. Every one watched in fear as the leader screamed in pain. "I said were can we find them." He repeated.  
  
"Oh them, haha, five miles that way..... It's a big white building." He said in pain.   
  
Vegeta let go of his hand letting him fall to the ground. "Lets go." He said looking at Goku and Piccolo.   
  
"Gee, Vegeta. You really hurt that guy." Goku said from beside Piccolo.   
  
*************************   
  
Kay screamed. "I'm not going back in that fucking room!! Let me go!" She said fighting off four male nurses. She grabbed one and threw him in to the wall, as she tried to get away.  
  
"Let her fucking go, you ass holes!" I yelled trying to fight off other nurses. I screamed as one gave me a shot in my arm. I pulled and kicked at them but I could feel the drugs kicking in already. I looked at Kay, my eyesight going into a blur. I went to move but fell to my knees, to weak to hold myself up.   
  
Kay yelled and beat the hell out of two of them, but was pulled out into the hall. She kicked with all her might but there was too many. She felt them pull on her until letting her fall to the floor.   
  
Kay turned around to see Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta beating the hell out of the nurses. She stood there shocked. "P....Piccolo?" She said above a whisper.   
  
Vegeta grabbed one and threw him out a nearby window and smirked. "Hope he can fly."  
  
Goku ran over to the window and lend over to look out, leaning over just in time to get missed by the guy Piccolo threw out the window. "Umm, Vegeta I don't think they can fly." He said standing up to look at them.  
  
Piccolo looked at Vegeta and then Goku. "Too bad." He said before turning to look at Kay. She looked shocked, he could not help but smirked at her, having her run to him and wrap her arms around him.   
  
"Oh god. I thought I would never see you again." She said near tears.   
  
Vegeta came up to her. "Where is Trin?" He demanded.   
  
"Oh god, Trin. They have her in the room." She said now remembering her.   
  
**********************************  
  
I was pulled up and push against the wall, but all the weight was thrown off of me.  
  
Vegeta had run into the room seeing two guys hold Trin to the wall. He gabbed the two and threw them strait through the wall, leaving them unconscious.   
  
With no one there to hold me, I fell to the floor.   
  
Vegeta caught me, right before I hit the floor. I looked up to see a blurry Vegeta. I tried to focus but I couldn't. "Vegeta?"   
  
"Yeah, its me. I'm going to get you out of this damn place." He said standing up with me in his arms.   
  
"That's nice." I said smiling, completely out of it. The drugs had kicked in all the way, and I was on an all time high.   
  
Vegeta looked at me for a sec and then turned to Kay. "What the hell is wrong with her?!"   
  
Kay stood there out of breath from fighting. "They drugged her. It should wear off in a little while. I hope." She said concerned.   
  
Goku turned to Kay. "Where can we find Lilly?"   
  
"I don't know.... Wait, Trin has letters from Lilly in her room. Come one." She said running out of the room and to Trin's.   
  
They ran down the hall just to see a big group of guards running towards them.   
  
Goku looked at Kay. "I don't think they want us to take you guys." He said smirking.   
  
Kay laughed. " Yeah, well I don't plain on staying."   
  
Piccolo turned and threw a small blast, blocking the hall, so that the guards could not fallow.   
  
They turned into Trin's room and looked around. Kay ran to the desk and began looking for the address. "Ohh, it has to be here some where." She said throwing papers everywhere. "I found it!" She yelled out holding a letter up for them to see.  
  
"Good, now lets get the hell out of here." Piccolo said grabbing Kay arm and leaving.   
  
**********************************************   
  
Goku looked at all the housed. "Man, which one?"   
  
Kay sighed. "Umm........ That one...I think."   
  
Piccolo looked at her. "You think?"   
  
She turned and glared at him. "Don't you start. I know it's that one. Come on."   
  
They walk and let Kay knock.   
  
A woman opened the door and smiled. "Hello, my I help you?"   
  
Kay looked at me. I was still in Vegeta's arms. I looked at him and smiled stupidly. "You are so cute. Hehehe. Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked and a little girls voice.   
  
Kay shook her head. "We need to see Lilly. Is she in?"   
  
The lady smiled, thinking that Lilly made some new friends. "Just a sec."   
  
I looked at Kay. "Kay! Looky at my boyfriend. Isn't he cut?" I said squeezing his cheeks.   
  
"Damn, woman." Vegeta growled. "I should go kill them for this."   
  
Kay turned to see Lilly walk to the door and stand there in shock. "Hey girl, ready to go home?" Kay said smirking.   
  
Lilly smiled and jumped into Kay's arms. "Oh Kay! I've missed you." She said with tears. She looked at Trin and frowned. "What wrong with her?" She asked worried.   
  
Kay frowned. "They drugged her. I'm sure she will be fine. Come on, before your so called mother comes back." She said pulling Lilly out of the house.   
  
They left and walked to an empty ally. Lilly looked at me and smiled. "Hi Trin."   
  
I looked at her and smiled. "Ohhhh.... Look its Lilly." I said to every one, like I was the first to see her.   
  
Vegery frowned. "She has been here with us for over ten minuets, Trin." He said trying to help me remember.   
  
"Oh really." I said shocked. "Well, why didn't you say some thing? Oh well, you are still so cute." I said playing with his hair, having him sigh loudly.   
  
Lilly walked over to Goku and hugged him. "I've missed you." She said smiling.   
  
Goku smiled. "I think we have all missed you." He said think about how Gohan will react to seeing his old friend.   
  
Piccolo looked at every one. "Our time is about up, Lilly hold on to Goku, Vegeta has Trin and I got Kay, so they should come back with us." He said putting an arm around Kay.   
  
Two minuets latter a bright flash appeared and they disappeared with it.   
  
Lilly looked around, they were at the look out. It was so great to be back. She smiled to my self. She really did miss it.   
  
Kay looked at Piccolo and smiled. "Think we could stay here tonight. It's getting late."   
  
Piccolo looked at her. "Yeah you right, besides I think we should let Trin sleep off the drugs before any one sees her." He said looking at Trin.   
  
I looked at Vegeta. "I like my new boyfriend." I said in a baby voice before falling asleep in his arms.   
  
Vegeta smirked. He had her back, she was out of it right now but that would pass once she got some sleep.   
  
Goku looked at every one and smiled. Every thing was back to the way it should be. Every one was home.   
  
A/n: That is the end to this chapter. Please read and review.   
  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!!! Goddess, don't you just hate reading these damn things? Oh well, please don't sew me.   
  
A/n: Haha! Thought that was the end huh? Well its not. How could I end it there? Well any waz, thank for the reviews, I am really glad you guys...... and girls like it. Please don't stop with the reviews if you do I may just give up on the story. Well now that I have bored you with all of my thank you this and thank you that, you can read this chapter.   
  
Lady Dragons   
Chapter 11:   
  
Goku looked around. "Hey where is Dende?" He said looking at Piccolo.   
  
I was just about to fall asleep with I heard Goku talk. I turned to him and narrowed me eyes. "Shhh! I'm trying to go night night." I said quietly, still affected by the drugs.   
  
Kay looked at me and frowned. "Man, I hope those drugs wear off soon. Wait. What do you mean where is Dende?" She said looking at Goku.  
  
"I'm the new guardian." Dende said walking up to them.   
  
"Dende!" Lilly said running up to him and giving him a hug.   
  
Kay looked at them for a second confused. "If you're the new guardian, then where is Kami?"   
  
Dende smiled and pointed to Piccolo.   
  
Kay stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. After a second Kay's eyes widen. "WHAT!! You fused with Kami!?!"   
  
I looked at Kay. "What do you mean, fused?"  
  
"It means that Kami is inside Piccolo." Kay said annoyed with me.   
  
I looked up at Piccolo with fear. "You ate Kami! How could you?!" I said having every one look at me like I was stupid.   
  
Piccolo sighed. "I didn't eat Kami. We are just in one body."   
  
Kay looked him angry. "Oh great. Now when we are together, Kami will have front row seats." She said sarcastically.   
  
"Well its not like I really had a choice, Kay!" Piccolo sat out.   
  
I got out of Vegeta's arms and looked at Piccolo and then Kay, smiling stupidly. "A fight! A fight! A green and a white! The white can't fight, but the green's alright!" I cheered, having Vegeta look at me wired.   
  
I looked at him and smiled. "What?" I asked innocently.   
  
Kay looked at me and then frowned. "Maybe we should get her to bed."   
  
Every one looked at me and nodded.   
  
************************************************   
  
The next morning.........  
  
I opened my eyes and noticed an unfamiliar ceiling. I went to turn but hit some thing warm and hard. It was a body! I screamed and turned, just to have myself fall out of bed.   
  
"What the hell!" Vegeta jumped up and looked down to see me sitting on the floor, staring at him as if he were a ghost.   
  
I looked at him and saw him smirk. That smirk, I hadn't seen it in so long. Was I dreaming? "Y. Your. I'm. We're. You're here. And I'm here. And. And. no..." I said breathing hard. " I. I can't breath." I said in shock.   
  
I looked at him for a second and then jumped into his arms. "Oh Goddess! Don't you every leave me again." I said crying.   
  
Vegeta rapped his arms around Trin and held her close. "Never. Besides I don't want to deal with you when you are drugged up again." He said with a smirk.   
  
***********************************************   
  
They all landed out side of C.C. and looked around.   
  
I looked at Lilly and smiled, but my smile turned in to a frown. She had grown up. Grown up with out me. I turned to see a small boy, fallowed by every one else, run out and jump into Goku's arms. "Hey, who's the kid?"   
  
Goku looked at me, and smile. "This is my son, Goten. Goten, I want you to meet Trin, Kay, and Lilly."   
  
Goten looked at them smiling. "Hi." He said cheerfully.   
  
Kay came up to him and ruffled his hair. "Hey there. Oh Goku, he looks just like you." She said.   
  
"Doesn't he?" Chi Chi said coming up and giving her a hug. "Oh, I have missed you girls so much."   
  
Every one said their hello's and I've missed you's and went inside.   
  
Kay looked at Lilly and smiled. "Hey Chi Chi, where is Gohan?"   
  
Chi Chi smiled, knowing all to well how the girl think. "He and Trunks should be back soon."   
  
I looked at Chi Chi shocked. "What? Trunk?" I turned to Bulma and then Vegeta, having Kay, and Lilly do the same.   
  
Vegeta looked at me and narrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you even think about it! I would never get with that.... That .... Thing." Vegeta said, referring to Bulma.   
  
Bulma looked at him. "Oh, well that makes me fell good." She said sarcastically.   
  
Vegeta looked at me. "The brat came back to stay here." He informed me.   
  
"Oh. Ok that makes since." I replied.   
  
Every one turned to see Gohan and Trunks walk in and stop, staring at us as if they never seen us before.   
  
Gohan looked at Lilly. "Lilly?"   
  
Lilly got up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh Gohan! I've missed you." She said, having him wrap his arms around her.   
  
"I've missed you too." He said pulling back. "God, you really grew up."   
  
Lilly smiled. "Yeah, well seven years will do that too you. You grew up too." She said having every one watch them with a big smile.   
  
"Yeah Gohan, you're hot." Kay teased, having Gohan blush.   
  
Trunks watched at as Gohan and Lilly started to talk about what's been going on. He looked at Lilly and smiled.   
  
Lilly turned to see Trunks looking at her. "So your back huh?"   
  
Trunks smiled. "Yeah, I believe I was being an ass hole last time I saw you three girls. Sorry bout that."   
  
I smiled. "No big deal." I said holding Vegeta's hand.   
  
Lilly looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I guess she's right. Ok Gohan, I just got back and I want to have some fun. Where do you teens go to have fun?"   
  
Gohan thought for a while. "Well, we could go to town and see if we can find something to do?"   
  
Lilly smiled and grabbed his hand. "Great, lets go. See you latter Trin."  
  
Gohan stopped. "Wait. Trunks you want to hang out with us?"   
  
Trunks looked at Lilly.   
  
Lilly looked at him and thought for a minuet. "Yeah, why don't you hang out with us."   
  
Trunks smiled and fallowed them out the door.   
  
I turned to Kay. "Did you see what I saw?" I said with a big smile.   
  
"Oh yeah."   
  
Goku looked at me. "See what?"   
  
Chi Chi patted Goku's arm. "Don't worry bout it, hun." She said smiling.   
  
A/n: That is the end of this chapter. Yeah I know, short, but hey I'm working one it. It may start to focus on Lilly a lot more, but it will still have Trinity and Kay's relationships in here. Please review and tell me what you think should happen. I really need some good ideas.   
  
  



	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I know you people hate to read this, but here it is again. I don't own......... ANYTHING! Please don't sew me. :(   
  
Note: Love the reviews. And if you think I'm not adding enough of something, please tell me. Read and review please.   
  
Lady Dragons  
Chapter 12:   
  
I sat there across from Kay smiling. Vegeta sat next to me eating; he had just come in from training.   
  
Kay looked at Trin. "I'm so glad to be back, aren't you?"   
  
I looked over at Vegeta who was eating and ignoring us, and then turned back to Kay laughed. "Yeah, every thing is back to normal."   
  
Vegeta got up and walked to the door. "Stupid women." He mumbled shutting the door behind him.   
  
Kay and I laughed as Lilly stomped through the door and turn to look at us with eyes to kill.   
  
Kay looked at me for a second and then looked at Lilly. "Um, is something wrong Lilly?"   
  
Lilly frowned. "You have no idea." She said walking over to me and laying her head on my shoulder, wanting me to hold her.   
  
I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "Ok, tell your big sister, and Kay what happened." I said in a little girl's voice.   
  
"Trin, its not funny." Lilly wined.   
  
"Ok, ok. What happened? Hey.... Where is Gohan and Trunks? I thought they were with you." I said looking at her, noticing that she was had tensed up.  
  
"Ggrrr..... I hate those two! They completely embarrassed me at the mall!" Lilly yelled having Kay and I flinch.   
  
Kay smiled. "Ohhhhh. Looks like Lilly has some boy problems." Kay teased.   
  
"Kayyy."  
  
"Lillyyyyy."   
  
Lilly frowned. "You guys are not helping."  
  
I laughed and smiled. "Ok. Lets go put on some swim suits, go sit by the pool and talk."   
  
Lilly sighed. "Ok."   
  
Kay was sitting on a flout in the pool, while Lilly was taking a swim. I lay on my back on the side of the pool with sunglasses.   
  
"Ok, so what happened?" Kay said watching Lilly as she swam to the side of the pool and waded there.   
  
"Well, they acted like I was weak or something. They wouldn't let me carry any thing and would ask me what I wanted to do every second. And I mean every second. God, I never thought I would hate to hear some one talk to me that much." Lilly said pulling back a wet piece of her hair.   
  
I looked at Kay and then back at Lilly. "Wait, let me get this strait. They carried every thing for you and would ask you were you wanted to go, and you complaining... why?" I asked like I was talking to a stupid person.   
  
Lilly frowned. "Well, I don't know."   
  
Kay laughed. "Man I wish I could get Piccolo to carry something with out having me ask him."   
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. And when I do get Vegeta to carry something, he grips about it for at lest an hour. Lilly you got it easy." I said splashing some water at her.  
  
Lilly looked at me with her frown. "Trin, does Vegeta ever growl at any other guy the looks at you?"   
  
I laughed. "You have no idea. God, I thought he would've killed half of them. Let me guess, they growl at any one that hit on you, huh?"   
  
"Yes." Lilly said angry. "There was this one guy who keep giving me these sexy looks across the room, from where we stopped to eat, and when we left. I don't know if it was Gohan or Trunks but one of them shoved his face in his food. Can you believe that?"   
  
Kay and I broke out laughing, near tears.   
  
"Guys, its not funny."   
  
"Yes it is." Kay said falling off of the float.   
  
I turned and looked at Lilly's angry face, having me stop laughing. I sighed. "Looks like both of them like you. So which one do you like?"   
  
Lilly thought for a moment. "I don't know, but they keep fighting about stupid things. They fought for an hour on who what going to go get me a refill on my soda." She said having Kay and I brake out laughing again.   
  
"Guyyyyys." Lilly wined.   
  
Kay swam over to her and smiled. "Hey its cool. It's not like you are going out with one of them. Just don't until you know which one you want. You don't want to start a real fight. Hey, or you could wait and see which on gives up, then you go for the other one."   
  
I looked over at Kay. "I really don't thing either with give up. If Trunks is anything like his father he wont give up."   
  
Kay nodded her head and looked back at Lilly. "She is right, ya know." She said before getting out of the pool. "Well, I got to go. I'm going to go find Piccolo and bug him." She said laughing.   
  
I laughed and looked at Lilly. "I'm sure every thing will be just fine and if you need to talk, I'm here for you."   
  
Lilly smiled. "Thanks."   
  
I got up and pulled on my short and white shirt. "Well I'll talk to you later, ok." I said walking off.   
  
"Ok." Lilly called to me.  
  
I walked over to the gravity room, hoping I could talk to Vegeta bout the way they were acting around Lilly. I pounded on the door a few times waiting for a reply.   
  
"WHAT!" I heard him yell from inside.   
  
I sighed knowing he was not going to open the door. "Vegeta! I want to talk for a second."   
  
"Not, now! Go find that friend of yours!"   
  
I stood there for a second thinking. "Vegeta! I'm necked! Now open the damn door!" I yelled.   
  
I could hear him yell from inside. "What!!!! You better not be woman! I will not have every man on this damn block see what is mine!!" He yelled before opening the door and see that I was fully dressed. "I hate you." He mumbled.   
  
I smiled and walked in. "Thanks for opening the door."   
  
He growled and turned to look at me. "Well. What did you want to talk about?"   
  
"Well, Trunks and Gohan have been hitting on Lilly and I wanted to know what would happen. I really don't like the idea of them getting in a fight." I said looking at him.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well she will either have to choose or they will challenge each other."  
  
I looked at Vegeta as if I was bored. "You really enjoy seeing other people fight don't you?" I said flatly.   
  
He looked at me with any evil smirk and walked up to me. "Yeah." He said before kissing me.   
  
From out side you could hear me yell. "That was a new shirt Vegeta!" fallowed by laughing.   
  
Note: Ok I know that was a really short chapter but I just don't know what to put. I need help. Please review, and tell me who you think should be with Lilly. Gohan or Trunk .... Or both. :: Hehe, huh. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Not right.:: Umm.... Yeah so, who should she be with? Please review and give me some ideas on what should happen. Thanks and if you know or have any stories about DBZ and our world or something like that I would love to read them.   



	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with DBZ, but I would love to, so please don't sew me.   
  
A/n: I'm so sorry that I have taken so long to get this out. I've had so much to do lately, but I got it out. Thanks for being so patient. Please read and review. Oh and this is the last chapter.   
  
Lady Dragons   
Chapter 13:   
  
Kay, Lilly, and Trinity sat at the table talking. Reviewing their life and everything around it.   
  
Kay looked at Lilly and smiled. "So, what happened?"   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Lilly said trying to act innocent.   
  
"Give it up. I know that look, so, who did you get with? Come on." I said with excitement.   
  
"Well..... Hehe."   
  
"Damnit! Just spill it!" Kay said, not being able to wait.   
  
"Ok, ok. Well you see. Trunks didn't like me."   
  
"What!?!?!" Kay and I shouted.   
  
"Yeah, can you believe that? I thought he did, but we talked, and he told me that Gohan told him how much he liked me. So, he didn't want any one to hit on me until Gohan got the guts to say something." Lilly said before taking a drink for her cup. "Plus, he was trying to make up for being an ass when we first meet..... so we're friends now."   
  
Kay and I sat there with open mouths.   
  
I looked at Kay and then at Lilly. "Well."   
  
"Well what?" Lilly said teasing them, having them growl. "Ok. God you guys will never change. I talked to Gohan, seeing that he was why to shy to saying any thing, and I got him to tell me how he felt about me. He was so sweet, and when he blushed it just made him even cuter."  
  
Before Lilly could finish Kay jumped in. "Did you kiss, did you?"   
  
"Hehe, yeah we did." Lilly said blushing.   
  
"God! I knew it! I knew Gohan would be the one!" Kay said shouting.   
  
I sighed, looking at Kay and Lilly. "Can you believe it?"   
  
Kay looked over at me, as did Lilly. "What do you mean?"   
  
"This." I said looking around. "All we have been threw and now we have all that we want."   
  
Lilly smiled. "Yeah. I got to say it. Life is good."  
  
"I'll second that." Kay said smiling.  
  
I looked at them and smiled listening to them talk. Lilly was right. Life was good, we have every thing we want and now have so much more to live for. The hurt, the pain, the tears that were cried. It was all a test to see if we disserved to live here. A test we passed. To think....that us three girls that now sit here having a nice talk, and living a happy wonderful life, were once three girls that lived off of picking pockets and stilling. Living each day fighting with gangs, and were leaders of our own gang. Three girls that were once known as the Lady Dragons.  
  
The end.  
  
A/n: I hope you like it. I'm so sorry that I took so long, but I got it out. Hope you like who I put with Lilly and thanks for the reviews. If you want me to write a sequel, please review and tell me. If you have an Idea for a sequel email me and tell me all about it, you will be given credit for the idea of the story and anything else you suggest. Well like I said before, I hope you liked it and please review.   
  
  
  



End file.
